Imaginary Friends
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: When Jack Frost meets up with the Bennett siblings again after ten years, he finds he can't leave them again. Especially when he makes a connection with Sophie. But perhaps... the connection is deeper than he thought. Jack Frost x Older!Sophie
1. Chapter 1

_This is a bit of a story, prompted by a friend who suggested Jack Frost would only fall in love with a human girl, whom he could never technically be with. I, myself, am a huge Jack/Tooth fan, but I could not resist a tragic romance. SO! Here's a first chapter of a Jack/Older!Sophie fic._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy. _

Jack Frost sat on a fence post in a familiar little town in Virgina. He watched children get off of a school bus, heading for their homes as snowflakes slowly fell towards Earth. Two of them were very familiar. Children he had found himself attracted to playing with the most before he became a Guardian. Or rather, the older brother of the two. Jamie Bennett was a true believer, through and through. Which had to be what attracted the Guardians to him in the war with Pitch Black.

"Hey, it's snowing!" Jamie looked up, turning around and bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. "Maybe Jack Frost is here!"

Was Jamie still a believer? He seemed that way as he searched the skies, maybe hoping to catch a glimpse of the elusive Guardian.

Jamie Bennett had grown much taller. He had to be about seventeen. It had been nearly ten years since Jack had seen him. His hair was longer and swept to the side, out of his face. There was a hint of a manly stubble trying to force itself to grow on his round, still boyish face. He brought his blue sweater closer to himself as he shivered slightly from the cold. Jack wondered if it was a coincidence or if Jamie bought a blue sweater very close to the same color Jack wore.

"You think so?" Sophie asked as she brushed blonde hair out of her face. She certainly didn't change much. Jack remembered when she was young, wearing a tutu and fairy wings, even when she was sleeping. She ditched the fairy wings, but switched them with wore a green and purple tutu with blue leggings and pink leg warmers. The messy blonde hair she had from youth was still residual. It was long and she allowed it to hang in her face, pinning some of it back with a fairy clip. He wondered how old she was now? Thirteen? Fourteen?

So, they were looking for him, huh? He wondered if they really still believed. The school bus drove away and the siblings began walking home. He lept to a tree, standing on the tallest branches. The winter spirit smirked as he formed a snowball in his hand. It glowed with his essence and he threw it at Jamie.

"Oof!" The boy rubbed the back of his head, laughing as his eyes sparkled and he looked around. "Hey! Who threw that?" he demanded as he scooped snow to throw a snowball.

No one came forth.

"It was probably was third graders playing a prank." Sophie suggested, tugging on Jamie's sweater. "Let's hurry home, it's cold. We can get some hot chocolate and warmer clothes and play in the snow." She shivered in her thin white coat that she seemed to have painted patterns on herself.

"Okay, let's go!" Jamie linked arms with her and ran towards their home. He still seemed so full of childhood wonderment, even though he was so close to becoming an adult. Jack silently followed them, keeping hidden.

Soon after they got home, they were back outside. The snow wasn't heavy enough for them to make snow angels or a snowman. It was barely enough to make a snowball. But the two had no problems with just laying on the ground and watching the snow fall.

Jack stood on their fence.

"Now, that doesn't look like much fun." he said.

"It is." Sophie said. She heard him? "The snow… it's beautiful."

The siblings laid there for a moment before they realized someone had spoken to them. They sat up and looked directly at Jack.

He shoved his hands his in his pockets and grinned at them. They both sat, gaping.

"Jack Frost?" Jamie jumped to his feet, excited. "You're here! You're really here!" The boy ran up to the fence. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Hey, there, Jamie. It's good to see you, too." He said as he landed next him. Jamie was almost as tall as him. Last time he saw him, the boy barely reached his waist. There was something about this moment… how he was still believed in by Jamie. How he's never met anyone at this age who believed in the Guardians. They were so close to adulthood and Jamie was just… he was different than them. "Man, you've grown…"

"You sound so surprised. Though, I guess time is different for you, huh? I mean, you're immortal and all. Right? I mean, you're still here. And you haven't changed a bit. And I'm so glad to see you."

"Slow down, Jamie." Jack laughed. He looked to Sophie who was will staring at him.

"Hey, Sophie."

"… You know my name?" she asked.

"Oh, how could I forget? I clearly remember making Easter Eggs with you at Bunnymund's Warren."

"Wait, what? I did—you were—wait, what?" The girl became flustered as she got to her feet, her face turning red.

"I'm not surprised you forgot. You were just a little kid at the time." Jack laughed. "And I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember me, seeing as you couldn't see me."

"I-I couldn't?" she asked. "Why not? Cause I didn't believe in you? I'm so sorry! I didn't—I mean—Jamie, he told me—"

"It's okay. No one could see me then." Jack shrugged. "I can't blame you for that."

The girl continued to stand there, looking fluttered and flushed. Jamie laughed at his sister's expense which only made her face turn even more red and she released a tiny whine.

"Hey, hey, relax, 'kay?" He formed a snowflake in his hand and waved it towards the nervous girl. "Let's have some fun." The snowflake landed on her nose and she slowly started giggling. Sophie scooped up some snow and tossed it at the boys, showering them in a light sprinkle of flakes and clumps.

Jack snorted. "Here, try this." He waved his staff along the ground and a wave of snow flew at her, burying her underneath.

"Hey!" she laughed.

"Here ya go!" Jack ran along the snow, using his staff to create snowballs and deeper snow in the near-barren yard. Jamie picked up the ammo and started throwing it at Jack and Sophie and Sophie tried to tackle her brother into the snow banks.

Throughout the afternoon, the three of them had a snowball war, made snow angels (at Sophie's insistance), and built a snowman. Three of them, to be exact. Each one to represent the three of them.

Sophie giggled. "Jamie, yours is really fat."

"'Cause you added too much snow!" he insisted.

"Hey, his is fat? What about the one we started for the dog?" Jack asked as he jabbed a thumb at the large round ball they started and the siblings looked from the ball to Jack.

"That's actually accurate." Sophie stated.

Jack and Jamie laughed and suddenly the door opened. "Jamie, Sophie, time to eat." The three of them looked to the back door. "Oh, look at that. Who are they supposed to be."

"Us!" Sophie beamed.

"And the third one?"

"That's Jack Frost."

Their mother chuckled. "You two have such an imagination. Well, come on. Dinner's gonna get cold."

Sophie looked to Jack and he offered a small smile and a shrug. Of course she wouldn't be able to see him. In fact, these two shouldn't be able to see him.

"Okay, we'll be in in a minute." Jamie said and their mother closed the back door behind her.

The siblings looked to the winter spirit. They both looked a little wilted, red in the face from the cold, and soaked to the bone from playing in the snow. There was still a residue of exhilaration from their games, but the goodbye left a bitter taste in the air.

"Is it going to be a another ten years when we see you again?" Jamie asked.

Jack looked at the ground. He didn't know how to answer them.

Would he see them again? Would THEY see him again? He didn't know if he wanted to face the heartbreak of learning disbelief. Jamie was the first to believe in him. If the boy ever forgot him, then… He didn't know if he could handle it.

And Sophie. Sweet Sophie. She waited for his answer, fidgeting and nervous. Would she stop believing in Jack of her brother did? He was certain she would.

Jack took a deep breath. "I'll come back again. Soon."

"Really? You mean it?!" Jamie jumped on the balls of his feet with excitement.

"Yeah." Jack nodded, grinning.

"How soon is soon?" Jamie insisted.

"Next year? I'm a busy person, you know." Jack put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest, trying to look important. "Being a Guardian and all."

"Can't be sooner?" Jamie asked, looking quite deflated.

"We'll see." Jack ruffled his hair. "Until then, be good, kid."

"Hey!" Jamie laughed and play punched his shoulder. "Keep calling me kid, and I'll be the next bad guy."

"Oh, well, I better watch out then, huh? Big tough Jamie—Ah?" Jack was stopped when arms wrapped around his chest. Sophie held on to him tightly and shivered a bit at how cold he was. "Sophie?"

"I'm so glad I got to meet you." she said quietly. "Thank you, Jack. This was the best day ever."

Jack smiled and hugged her back, looking at her brother who nodded in agreement. The spirit looked back down at the girl and brushed hair from her face. "Maybe next time I'll bring Bunnymund. He'd be happy to see you again, Ankle-biter."

There was a dawn of remembrance on her face. She gasped, looking up at him. "Bunny…"

"Ah, so you remember? Good, Bunny would be disappointed if you forgot."

Her face burned brighter and she held Jack tighter. "Please come back soon. Okay? Promise you'll come back soon."

He pat her head. "Sure."

"Yay." she let out a soft, excited squeal as she released him and ran towards the back door. She stopped and waved at him. "Bye Jack!"

He smiled tenderly and waved at her. "See ya."

Jamie held out a fist towards Jack. The spirit was familiar with this gesture, as he'd seen teens performing this greeting. He met Jamie's fist with his own.

"See ya, Jack."

Jack gave him a small salute. "Soon, Jamie. Promise."

_Just a warning, it's going to be a bit slow moving at first. Jamie's actually going to be in it a lot. I mean, why would Jack ignore Jamie? Really? So, I guess the actual main characters are Jack, Jamie and Sophie. And darn it, they don't have a Sophie option for the characters. _

_Also, this story is on my tumblr. dreaming-witheyesclosed is the URL_


	2. Chapter 2

After Jamie and Sophie went inside, Jack Frost hung back in their yard for a while. He hadn't realized how much he really missed these two and he realized ten years was far to long that he had been away. They could have done this more. He wouldn't have had that uncertainty that Jamie stopped believing in him. And that was when he realized he did not want these two to forget. They were different than the other kids that he's played with.

These were his first believers.

Jack waited until it got dark and for Jamie's bedroom light to turn on. He called for the wind to carry him to the window sill where he peeked in.

There was Jamie with his mother. They were arguing. Something about taking things more seriously and applying for colleges. He fought back vehemently.

Jack slowly backed away from the window. There wasn't anything he could do to calm either of them down, seeing as Jack was invisible to the woman. So, he moved over to Sophie's window.

He tapped on it and the girl's head jerked up. "Ah?"

Sophie noticed it was Jack as he waved and she scrambled to the window, pulling it open. "Jack?"

"Ya busy?" he asked as he looked at what she was doing. There was a set up on the floor with paints and large paper that was splattered with colors.

"N-No!" she shook her head and turned to her room nervously. "W-Wanna come in?"

"Can I?" Jack asked as she backed up to let him in. She nodded fervently and quickly darted around the room, shoving clothes and dolls and other things scattered around the room into hiding places.

"S-Sorry, my room's a mess."

"It's fine." Jack chuckled and landed quietly on her bedroom floor. He crossed over to her painting and tilted his head to try and look at it right-side up. "What are you painting?"

"Oh, um, snow." she said as she pulled it up for him to get a better look at. It didn't look like snow at all. It was several shades of blue and silver and grey and white splattered together.

"Huh." he tilted his head to the other side to try and see it from another angle. "Well, you got the colors right."

"I know, it's missing something." she sighed and set it down to look at it.

"How about this…" Jack knelt down and used his finger to push paint on the corner of the page. The resulting shape was a snow angel. He looked up at her. "How's that?"

She thought for a moment and grabbed a paintbrush. Sophie bent over low enough to let her hair block what she was doing. When she sat back up, discarded next to the snow angel was Jack's staff. She grinned at him. "I'm gonna call this 'Jack Frost verses the Abominable Snow Man.'"

Jack laughed. "You know, I made him, right?"

Sophie's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yeah. I wanted to scare some kids. It was all in good fun, though." Jack chuckled. Sophie laughed, covering her mouth with her long sleeves as she did so.

It seemed the fighting in Jamie's room was getting louder. The two sobered up and looked towards the door. Jack frowned and Sophie leaned back against her bed, holding her legs.

"Jamie's really smart. So mom wants him to go to a good college. He hasn't applied to any of them, though. He wants to go to a school close by so that he doesn't have to leave home." Sophie explained.

"He doesn't want to leave home?" Jack asked, getting comfortable.

"'Cause of me." Sophie buried her face in her knees. "Growing up, I never really… I never really had any friends. Well, I had one. But she moved away before we started high school. We still talk and everything, but… everyone thinks I'm weird and either ignores me or makes fun of me. Jamie's my only friend in school and this is his last year before he goes to college. I really want him to go, 'cause it'll be good for him, you know? He's got a future to think about. But… at the same time, I really don't want to be alone." Sophie sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"Sophie…" Jack understood exactly how she felt. He had spent three hundred years alone, unseen or looked down on. But the only difference was that Jack was immortal. It was okay to be invisible when you don't have a time limit to try and correct that. But Sophie was mortal and her time was precious. She could leave this world at any moment. And being treated in such a way was unacceptable. No one deserved to be alone.

"Sophie." Jack stood up. "You won't be alone, okay?" He held out a hand for her and she took it. He assisted her to her feet. "Because… as long as you believe in me, I'll be your friend."

Sophie's eyes widened and her face turned red. She covered her mouth as she gasped. "Really? You will?"

"I mean, I won't be able to be here all the time, especially during the summer, but I'll be here to make you smile." Summer wasn't exactly… Jack's time of year. Too hot. But Jamie would be here to keep her company when he came home from college for the summer. "How cool is that? Having a Guardian of Childhood as a friend. Especially the coolest one of them all. Literally and figuratively."

Sophie stifled giggles and chokes as tears bubbled to the surface.

Jack looked upon the young girl tenderly and put a hand on her head. "Don't cry, Sophie, okay?" He brought his hand back and held a sparkling snowflake in front of her. She mumbled "pretty" as it danced around his hand. He flicked it and she winced as it touched her nose and her eyes sparkled.

She giggled and jumped onto him, clinging to him. He stumbled back a moment, but used his staff to steady himself as he laughed. "How about I give you guys a snow day and we play again tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

Jack felt a sense of deja vue as he walked the still clinging girl over to her bed and dropped into it. She pulled back, still red in the face, and giggled. "Hey, are winter spirits ticklish?"

"Are what what?"

Suddenly her hands were reaching for his ribs and he burst out in laughter, trying to roll away from her. Ticklish? He had no idea he was ticklish. He hadn't had a tickle war since he was human. He guessed he still was, and incredibly so. "So.. so that's what you want?" he gasped between laughs. "Then…" he reached for her neck and she screamed out in laughter at the cold touch and the tickling sensation.

The two went at it until Sophie's mother knocked on the door. They didn't notice the shouts had died down. "Sophie? Are you alright?"

Sophie sat stock still. "Um… yeah mom." Her mother opened the door, giving the girl a confused look. "Were you laughing?"

"Y-yeah," Sophie looked around frantically for an excuse and picked up her phone. "Janet was sending me funny pictures."

Her mother's expression softened. "I don't think I've heard you laugh like that in a while."

"Y-Yeah." she looked down, letting her hair cover her face.

"Today's been a good day for you then, huh?" the woman leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms.

Sophie nodded. She glanced at Jack who silently watched the exchange. What could he say? What could he do?

But he had another friend to comfort. Jamie, who was under the pressure of his mother and the need to make sure his sister was taken care of.

"Can I go see Jamie?" Jack asked Sophie. She gave him a tiny nod as her mother crossed over to the bed to sit on the edge. He could tell they were going to have a family moment, and he knew he shouldn't be there for it.

Jack grabbed his fallen staff and lept out the still open window. The wind carried him back to Jamie's room and he floated there and knocked.

Jamie was frustrated. He sat at his desk, crumpling papers and tossing them carelessly aside. When he heard the knock though, his face instantly brightened. He flew to the window and pulled it wide open, backing up invitingly. Jack stepped into the room and tilted his head. "You okay, Jamie?"

"Huh?" Jamie looked a bit confused for a moment. As if he had forgotten what had transpired. "Oh, nah, I'm fine." he shook his head. "She just can't let me do my own thing."

"And what _is_ your thing." Jack asked.

Jamie thought for a moment. "Writing."

"Writing?"

"Writing. I love writing." Jamie admitted. "I have so many story ideas, so much inspiration to _create_."

"Well, being stuck in this small town might stifle that creativity." Jack shrugged as he stepped towards Jamie. "There's a whole world out there. You should explore it."

Jamie looked down. "You talked to Sophie, didn't you?"

"You don't have to worry about Sophie, Jamie." Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of her when you can't."

"What?" Jamie looked at him, a bit shocked.

"Don't worry, I'll come see you, too." Jack laughed.

"It's okay? This is okay? You're allowed to do this?"

"Well," Jack looked out the window to the moon. "The big guy isn't saying anything against it." Jack smiled and shrugged. "So I guess it's fine."

"Holy crap, Jack." Jamie ran his hands through his hair with the biggest grin. "You are the best! You're amazing! I just…." Jamie hopped in the balled of his feet, unable to contain his excitement. "Thank you _so_ much!"

"Hey," Jack shoved his shoulder playfully. "That's what friends are for, right?"

_So, just to make things clear, Sophie is a thirteen year old freshman in high school. Jamie is a seventeen year old senior. And don't worry. He's not going to start hitting on her while she's thirteen! _


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing Christmas. Jack Frost stuck by the Bennett siblings, stopping by to see them for a few hours every day. Or, almost. He did have a job to do. He had to bring winter and fun to children everywhere, just in time for Christmas. But he would never be gone for more than a week. The siblings understood and appreciated the time he gave them.

Jack helped them set up for Christmas. Together, they hung lights and Christmas swags, placed plastic Christmas decorations outside (that Jack helped Sophie paint to be more accurate—her mother was not pleased), and Jack made sure icicles hung perfectly from the roof. Inside, Jack frosted the tips of the tree. When their parents wondered how the kids had done that, Jamie gave the simple explanation of "It was Jack Frost." They continued to try and pry from him how he had done it, but he would not budge, laughing the entire time.

On Christmas Eve, Jack stayed up with the siblings. They quietly waited behind the couch, waiting for their victim to arrive. Nicholas St. North slipped down the chimney and opened his large sack of toys and do-dads, humming merrily as he did so. He grabbed a cookie and munched happily as he set wrapped gifts under the tree.

"Aaaand now!" Jack whispered. He jumped on the couch holding a large sack and lept at North, wrapping him in their trap. Jamie laughed and helped Jack keep North steady in the bag. Sophie jumped on the couch, giggling.

"We did it, we actually caught Santa!" she whispered.

"Jack? Iz dat you?" North grumbled through the fabric.

"Aw, how'd you know?"

"I'd know zat laugh anywhere. Now release me."

Jack and Jamie chuckled as they pulled bag off of North. The man looked from Jamie to Sophie and ended at Jack, to whom he gave a disapproving look. Jack shrugged. Sophie jumped on the couch, excited.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, it's really him. Jamie, it's Santa!"

North looked to the siblings, beaming. "You two have been very good this year. Very good. Until now." he let out a hearty laugh. "But I suppose I can let zis slide."

"Hey, North, how about a ride? Huh? I mean, they _deserve_ something for believing in you this long, right?"

North scratched his chin thoughtfully as Jamie and Sophie exchanged excited glances and began begging. "Oh, I really shouldn't…" he said. "Buuuut I suppose it would not hurt. Just this once."

"Yes!" Jamie punched the air.

"But! I am very busy tonight. Zere will be rules."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll meet you on the sled, North." Jack waved and waved Jamie and Sophie towards the door.

"I mean it, Jack!"

Jack responded with a snicker and closed the front door. Jamie and Sophie stood at the sidewalk, looking at their roof. There was Santa's sled with the ferocious reindeer and the turbo-boost, decked out sled. Their jaws were dropped in wonder and amazement.

"Impressive, right?" Jack said with his hands on his hips. "Whelp, come on then." He grabbed them by their waists and flew up to the sled, dropping them on the back seats and sitting between them. North had popped up from the chimney several doors down.

"How'd he do that?" Sophie asked.

"North has some shortcuts." Jack shrugged. "I don't know his secrets."

North sat in the drivers seat and took the reigns. "Hold tight you two. Zis will be rough ride."

Sophie looked around for a seatbelt, looking rather nervous. Jack was reminded of Bunny the time he rode on the sled so many years ago. She grabbed one of the rails and held on for deer life. Jamie held the seat, bouncing with excitement.

They flew off. Jamie yelled at the thrill of the ride. Sophie was screaming, but Jack was sure it was more from fear than anything.

Jack leaned close to her ear to make sure she heard him over the roar of the engine and the howls of the wind. "Don't worry, Soph. I won't let you fall."

Sophie looked at Jack and saw his sincerity. She nodded, some of the fear eroded. His assurance didn't help much. He smiled a bit and held her around the back. "Come on. Let go. Raise your hands. See? You're safe."

Sophie did as she was told. She nervously raised her hands and kept her head down, trying to hide the mixed expression on her face. The wind would not allow that. Jack tried to read what she was conveying, but he didn't understand.

When the sled evened out, North was laughing and Jamie was leaning forward, chatting excitedly with him. Jack let Sophie go and she leaned back against the large bag with relief.

"I'm guessing you aren't a fan of rollar coasters?" he asked.

"N-No. Hate them. B-But how often do you get to ride of Santa's sled?"

"That's the spirit." Jack grinned. "But this isn't bad, is it?" Jack jumped back on top of the toy bag.

Sophie leaned over the side, gripping to the rail tightly as she watched the scenery below. "No. This is perfect." She sighed. "Perfect."

Jamie turned and looked up at Jack with a grin. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Darn right it is!"

"Jack," North looked back at him. "You set me behind. You help give out toys."

Jack slipped from the bag. "Whaaaaat?"

North landed on a rooftop and climbed up the bag, pulling out two smaller ones. He threw one at Jack. "You go put those toys in those houses." North pointed to a row of homes. "Chop chop."

Jack groaned. "Fine." Jamie and Sophie laughed. The look they offered him was something that warmed his heart. He smiled at them. "Be back in a jiff."


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day before Easter. The snow had melted, the ice had defrosted, and flowers were blooming. Sophie Bennett sat on the porch with set of paints and a large pad of paper. Jack Frost stood on the bannister, watching her paint a gray rabbit and Easter Eggs.

"So, you like Easter, huh?" Jack asked, watching Jamie go back and forth along the lawn with push-mower.

"I love Easter. It's… it's a time of new beginnings." Jack had heard this before. Bunny had said the same thing ten years ago. "Spring starts and maybe… the spirit will touch everyone. People will change."

Jack dropped down next to her, frowning. "Still having trouble making friends in school?" Sophie nodded, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair. "Well, if it makes any difference, I don't think you're weird. I think you're imaginative, creative, full of wonder and faith. And an excellent artist."

Sophie buried her face in her hands, ignoring that they were covered in paint. "Th-thank you." she muttered. She was still nervous around him. Especially when they spoke one-on-one. He wished he could find a way to get her to relax.

"I-I'm gonna get something to drink. Want something?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Jamie!" she called to her brother over the roar of the mower. "I'm getting a drink! What do you want?"

"Get me some iced tea!"

She nodded and ran into the house. Jamie turned off the machine and plopped onto the stairs with Jack. He wiped his brow and looked back at him. "I could use some snow right about now."

"As you wish." Jack laughed and rolled his hands together to form a snowball. He held it over the teen who had closed his eyes. Jamie flinched at the impact.

"Thanks, bro." Jamie wiped the snow along his face to cool down. "Y'know," Jamie looked up at Jack. "I think Sophie has a crush on you."

Jack started at Jamie. What? What was he talking about? "A crush?"

"You know… she likes you. Think's you're cute or funny or whatever girl base that kind of thing on."

Jack wasn't sure what to make of this. He had never thought about this sort of thing before. He had never thought about relationships or love. He had never thought about girls in such a way.

But Sophie? He… somehow… He didn't feel weird about her affections. _If_ she had those affections. Jamie wasn't certain. But now that he had brought them up, maybe it would be worth looking into? No. No, shouldn't. He wasn't going to lead her on. He hoped he wasn't. She was cute and charming and wonderful, but it wasn't something he was sure he could even able to return. Being an immortal spirit, was it even possible to love? He was so confused.

Jack must have been making a face without realizing it. Jamie started laughing.

"Dude, it's okay. Calm down. It's probably just a phase or something. It'll pass." Jamie brushed hair out of his face. "She just acts different around you than she does anyone else. She might just not be used to being around a Guardian. Probably still star-struck. I mean, it's kind of hard _not_ to be, right?"

"So… it might not be… 'a crush?'" Jack replied uncertainly.

"Maybe. I dunno. I haven't seen her worked up around anyone like she gets around you."

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but the front door opened and Sophie walked out, holding four cups. One was stained with paint and baring fresh water to clean her brushes, two were ice tea, and one was iced hot chocolate. She set them down and handed the ice tea to Jamie and the iced hot chocolate to Jack.

Jack smiled as he looked into the cup. "But, I didn't ask for—"

"I know, but I know you really liked it when I made it during the winter. So, I made it just in case." she said quite as she stirred the fresh water with a green brush. "You know, Jack, you never told me about the Easter Bunny. I mean… what happened when I was a kid. I remember eggs with legs and a pink river, but… I don't remember much."

Jack sipped his drink. An idea dawned and he quickly set it down. "You know what? I'm not gonna tell you about it." Jack lept over Jamie and landed in front of front steps, looking excited. "You guys be ready to go in an hour. I've got some things I need to get."

He called for the wind to take him away, leaving the siblings to exchange confused glances.

An hour later, Jamie and Sophie sat on the steps, Jamie looking fresh after finishing the lawn and Sophie cleaning up her paints.

"Jack, what's going on?" Jamie asked. Jack smirked and held up a snow globe he had stolen from North.

"We're going on a field trip." He shook it and pastels glowed through the falling snow. He tossed it and a shining portal appeared.

"Jack, where—?"

"Just come on!" He beckoned them, grabbing their arms and pulling them through the portal.

"Whoaaaaaaaah." Jamie looked around the Warren, wide-eyed. "Where are we?"

Sophie stared. She recognized it. She remember this, Jack could see it on her face clear as day. She ran through the path set for the eggs to walk. Jamie ran after her, calling for her to wait up. Jack flew over them, grinning.

"Hey! Anyone home?" Jack called.

"If you've come to gloat about how Canada still has snow, I don't have time for you, you bloody bugger!" Bunnymund called from around a hill.

"Bunny!" Sophie cried, excited as she ran and lept at E. Aster Bunnymund. The surprised Guardian caught her and looked from Jack to Sophie and back.

"Jack, why—"

"The ankle-biter missed you." Jack smirked.

Bunnymund looked back at Sophie, his eyes widened in recognition. "It's been… it's been years. You've grown."

Sophie bite her lip through a grin. "Bunny… I remember now." She put her hand on his nose. "I forgot how big you were."

Bunnymund chuckled and set her down, patting her head. "You here to help out?"

"Can I? Please?" Sophie asked, jumping up and down. "And Jamie? Jamie, too?"

"'Course! The more the merrier!" Bunnymund beckoned to Jamie and Jack. "Well then, let's go, shall we?"

The four of them explored and traveled the Warren, making Easter Eggs. Sophie painted intricate designs on hers, while Jamie wrote inspirational quotes. Jack did his best to decorate some, but his hands ended up freezing the paint before he could finish. Bunnymund took the eggs from him, refusing to let him touch any more. Sophie and Jamie laughed. The two had found companionship with one another, though it was fun to argue. The other Guardians minus Sandy thought they they were serious when they fought. But it was just how they bonded.

They finished the eggs well into the night and watched them go through the tunnels. Sophie leaned against Bunnymund, yawning. Jamie ruffled her hair when he noticed her exhaustion.

He looked to Bunnymund. "You know, you were always her favorite Guardian."

"Jamie!" she shoved him against Jack indignantly. He snickered.

"Oh, am I now?" Bunnymund grinned.

"Hey, what about me? What about all the fun we have?" Jack feigned offense.

"I-I just—we—I—"

"She just knows who's the best Guardian and who has the best holiday." Bunnymund smirked.

Sophie's face burned and she leaned over Jamie to reach into Jack's hoodie pockets, feeling around for something.

"Whoah, hey, what are you looking for?"

"Another snow globe, I'm going home." She grumbled.

"I don't have another one." Jack laughed, pushing her gently away by the shoulders. Jamie raised his eye brows at Jack, holding back a snicker. "Besides, I'm joking. Calm down, Soph."

"You are so mean, Jack Frost." She crossed her arms.

"Sophie, what's that?" Jamie pointed towards one of the tunnels. There was a large stone egg, moving on it's own. Jamie would remember them moving, but Sophie had not. She suddenly got excited and jumped to her feet, running towards it. Jamie stood to follow her and winked at Bunny and Jack before running after her.

Bunnymund chuckled, getting settled. "So, you've been hanging out with these guys?"

"Yeah… you know… every once in a while…" Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you think you'll be ready, then?" Bunnymund gave him a serious look. Jack frowned.

"Ready for what?"

"For when they stop believing in us. In you. They're going to get old." Bunnymund explained. "It's only a matter of time."

Jack watched the two climb on top of the egg for a ride. "I'll… I'll be alright. Besides… I don't think these two can ever stop believing. After taking a ride with North and this, how could they stop believing?"

"That may be true." Bunnymund shrugged, ushering along a straggling egg. "But they're… not like us. They won't be around for as long as we will be. Will you be prepared for that?"

Jack fell silent. He didn't know. He'd never grown attached to anyone over the past 300 years. This was the first time…

Would he be okay after they left this world? He didn't know. Only time would tell. And he'd take it one day at a time and savor the days he had with them.

_A/N: Hm, seems like people aren't as interested in this RotG story as they are in my other one. Oh well. I enjoy writing it. I hope those of you who take the time to read it enjoy it to. I haven't posted on in ages. I think it's because once I post something on here, I lose motivation. It feels like a very negative place. For me. I think I prefer tumblr. But this is a good place to archive stories, anyway._

_Well, I'm grateful to those that read! I hope you are enjoying the story so far!_


	5. Chapter 5

Summer was approaching. It was almost the end of the school year. Jack, Jamie, and Sophie laid on the rooftop of their home in Burgess, Virginia. Night had fallen, and it was almost time for the show. They would sit here, most nights every week, to watch Sandman's work.

Golden sand flowed through the air. Jack reached up to touch the passing sand, releasing bits of dreams. Sophie reached up to grab at an image of a butterfly. The sand glowed between her hands and she smiled at her captured dream.

Jamie sighed.

"I'm going to miss this."

Jack looked to him. "I'll come visit you, you know."

"Yeah, but… it won't be this. Laying here with both of you. Jack… thanks. You made this year amazing." Jamie reached and grabbed a small dinosaur. Sighing, he watched it prance in his hand. "It's not going to be the same when I leave."

"What are you talking about?" Jack grinned. "This is just the beginning. You're going to explore, find you own, new adventure. Life is just starting. And we can always come back to this. When you come home for break, you, Sophie, and I are gonna do this."

Jamie looked over at Sophie, giving her a worried expression. "Sophie… are you sure you want me to go so far? I did get accepted to that school close by. I have time to register—"

"Jamie." Sophie quieted him. "You need to spread your wings. I've seen your stories and your ideas. They're fantastic. Please… just do what you can to learn and grow. If that means leaving, I'll be okay." Sophie peeked at Jack through her curtain of hair. "I'll be fine. I've got Jack."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack assured the both of them.

Jamie stood on the roof to grab a handful of dream sand. He sprinkled it, releasing some of the dreams. "I just… I don't want this to end."

"It's not going to." Jack promised. "We'll have our time. Don't worry."

— — —

Over the next three years, Sophie had grown. She had not grown out of her "strange" phase. She continued to show social awkwardness in a public setting, proving hard to make lasting friends. Yes, she had made some friends that she would stay with in school. It was easier to call them acquaintances. She had grown taller, though her stature was still quite short. Her hair had grown to her waist and often got tied back when she painted except for her bangs, which she kept short enough to cover her face. Speaking of, whenever Jack came for a visit, she was always covered in paint. She was always covered in bright colors whether it be clothing or paint.

At seventeen, Sophie had matured in a way her peers had not. Nor was it a way anyone could understand. Not even Jack Frost. The spirit tried to pinpoint what exactly it was.

Jack crouched on her bed, watching her paint the walls of her room. Her mother, after a lot of convincing, allowed her to do so. The theme was the four seasons. The season she was working on at the moment was winter. For this, she had chosen the wall with the most space.

"Sophie?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?" she replied, not looking away from her work. She was always so focused.

"Have you heard from Jamie lately?" Jack asked. He wanted to ask her what had changed, he really did, but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Yeah. He said he's going to bring his girlfriend home next weekend." she said. "He wants her to meet the family, finally. Oh, and he has some big news."

Jack wondered if Jamie would tell him what the new was next time he saw him. The boy—no—man shared everything with him. They still hung out almost every day. Usually whom he visited first depended on where he was and which sibling was closer. Sometimes, it depended on Jamie's class schedule. He had already seen Jamie today. Jamie hadn't said anything to him about big news. Perhaps it happened between the few hours he had seen the siblings.

"Did he tell you what it was yet?" Sophie asked.

"No, he hasn't." Jack replied.

"Maybe he's getting married. I mean, he and his girlfriend have been together for, like, ever." Sophie shrugged.

"Or maybe the book he's been working on is getting published?" Jack threw in.

"Well, guess we'll have to wait!" Sophie set her paints down. "Hey, Jack, can you frost the window? I need a reference."

"Sure thing!" Jack flipped off the bed and touched the window. She crossed over and put a hand on his. He stiffened a bit. Sophie brought her face close to the frost, as if she needed to see and feel it as it spread.

"Jack… it's so beautiful." She whispered. "Just look. It's like lace. It's so precise and intricate. Like a maze of ice and beauty." She closed her eyes and pressed her hand closer to Jack's, as if she could feel him bringing the ice to the window.

Jack wasn't sure how to react. Her touch was so gentle and warm. He flipped his hand over quickly and linked his fingers through hers. She didn't question it. She held his back and looked to him.

Her bright green eyes pierced his blue ones with a calculating intensity. Her lips parted slightly. Small, pink, the bottom one swollen from the habit biting it while she painted.

"Jack?"

He snapped out of his daze. He released the breath he did not realize he was holding. "Y-Yeah?"

"I think it's time to go see Jamie. Right?" she tilted her head a bit.

"No… I already saw him today." Jack shook his head and gulped. When did she get so close? Sophie touched the frost on his blue sweater.

"Oh." She snorted a bit, admiring the texture of the frost.

"What? Trying to get rid of me?" Jack laughed a bit.

"No, just…" she pulled away from him. He already missed the warmth her hand offered. "I don't want him to miss you, you know?"

"Don't worry, Soph. I see him as often as I see you." Jack sighed. It seemed the stillness of the mood had vanished. It was strange, but he liked it. "Actually, I think he forces me to take him places more than you do."

"What? You go on more field trips!? How unfair!" Sophie play punched his arm.

"Hey! I tell him no, but somehow he convinces me to take him!"

The rest of the evening, Jack and Sophie argued about the trips Jack took Jamie on as she continued to paint. It was midnight when Jack insisted she go to bed. Much to late for her to be up. She worked hard enough.

"But Jaaaack, I'm not done!"

"You can finish it tomorrow. Go to sleep."

"Only if you carry me." She stood where she was, arms crossed, feet planted.

If she didn't think he would, she was wrong. He lept over to her and scooped her in his arms. She squealed and gripped Jack around the neck tightly. He crossed over to the bed, leaning over to drop her down. The girl would not release her arms from around him. Why was this so familiar? Oh, right. She had trouble letting go of him thirteen years ago.

"Ugh, no again, Soph." He tried to pull her arms away, but she pulled him down on top of her, holding him tightly. He froze under her grip. He looked up at her.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Soph?"

"Can we just stay like this for a little?"

Jack was quite for a moment. He pulled her arms away from his neck and saw her disappointed expression. There was a twinge in his chest, even though he knew it wouldn't be there for long. He made himself comfortable on her bed and held her head to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "Is this better?"

She hugged him around the middle. "Yeah."

Her warmth was comforting, but her closeness brought a pounding to his ears and a heat to his cheeks. This whole thing was incredibly foreign to him. He remembered how Jamie said Sophie had a crush on him all those years ago. Was this what a crush was? Being attracted to a person because they are just… being them? Yeah, he liked Sophie. But was it more than just a friend?

Jack struggled to figure out what this was as Sophie snuggled against him. It didn't take long for her breathing to become deep and a little chattered. Of course. He was cold. He could only make her cold. He pulled himself away from the girl and brought her blankets around her to try and keep her warm. He turned off her light and looked over at her.

He crouched next to the bed, getting to Sophie's level. He brushed hair from her face. She was no longer the little girl he took home from the Warren. She was a young woman. She shivered a bit at his touch and he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry Soph…" he leaned forward and rested his head on his arm to try and face her the right way. "… I'm sorry." Whatever he was feeling for her, it wasn't what he should be feeling. And he knew it. Whatever it was… it wasn't allowed.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "See you later."

He flew out the open window into the night.

_**A/N**__: I absolutely adore all the Sophies on tumblr that are following this story. They are so adorable._

_Of course I love you guys, too! Thank you so much for your time and feedback! I hope you enjoy the story!_


	6. Chapter 6

Jack Frost had been unable to visit Jamie and Sophie over the next few days. Winter was coming. He had to make sure the children could get their snow and fun in before the Christmas holiday. They were used to him leaving for a few days. When it was time to visit the siblings again, he realized it was the weekend Sophie had spoke of. The weekend Jamie was coming home with his girlfriend and big news. He wondered if he should leave them alone. It was time for family.

Jack peered into the kitchen window. The family of four plus one lovely looking young lady were enjoying diner together. Sophie was even doing her best to join in the conversation along with the new addition. She seemed nervous, but she was trying and Jack was proud of that.

He sighed. He supposed it he should leave them alone for this weekend. He turned to leave, giving one last glance at family. Sophie was looking right at him, a bright grin on her face. She tugged Jamie's shirt and leaned close to him to whisper in his ear. Jamie looked from her to the window and gave a small smile. He pointed up.

Meet him upstairs? Jack nodded and flew up to Jamie's room and he waited. It didn't take too long, perhaps thirty minutes until the door opened. Jamie and his girlfriend walked into his room. She was a pretty girl. Short brown hair, wide brown eyes, freckles dotting across her nose. She looked good with Jamie.

Jamie glanced at Jack with a small smile and a nod.

"Hey, how would you like to meet my best friend, Laura?"

The girl looked excited. Jack froze a moment. Best friend? He was considered Jamie's best friend? He felt… honored. And happy.

But… how was she going to meet him?

"I'd love to! Is he coming here? Are we going to see him? When?" she grinned.

"Laura." Jamie took her face. "I need you to do me a favor. Open your mind, okay? Just think… and believe in all of the possibilities."

"Jamie, what are you…?"

"Just do this for me, okay?"

Laura look a deep breath and nodded. Jamie looked to Jack with a smirk and nodded. Jack gripped his staff. Would she believe…? If she didn't, would she still like Jamie? Would she think he was crazy?

… Well, only one way to find out. Jack touched the frame of the window and icicles formed.

The girl noticed and covered her mouth. "Jamie…" she pointed to the window. Jamie's smirk widened as Jack dragged the staff along the bookcase, letting frost form along the shelves and the books. He let snow form in his hands and threw it into the ceiling. It began to snow.

"Jamie, how is this…?" Laura looked up, twirling around. "It's snowing!"

"Laura." Jamie backed up to stand next to Jack. "I want you to meet my best friend. Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost…?" she breathed, looking at Jamie.

"Jack Frost." Jamie nodded.

Laura covered her mouth as her eyes moved from Jamie to Jack. She backed up, shocked. "Jack Frost?"

"You can… you can see me?" Jack stepped forward. Laura nodded slowly. Jack walked up to her with a wide grin. "It's nice to meet you."

The woman slowly reached out and touched his shoulder. She quickly retracted her hand in shock. She didn't go through him. Jack laughed. "It's okay. I promise I won't nip at your nose." She reached out again and put a hand on his shoulder. She pat his neck and touched his face.

"Oh my god…" she breathed. "You're real. You're… you're real." She let out a laugh. "I can't believe this! Jamie!" She looked over at him. "Jamie, Jack Frost is real! He's making it snow! _In your room_!"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded. "Cool right?"

"_And he's your best friend._"

"Yeah." Jamie laughed.

"But… how? How are you real? What about the other… myths? Like Santa and the Tooth Fairy and and—"

"Real." Jack nodded. "All of them. Real."

Laura squealed in excitement. "This is amazing! What about Sophie?" Laura asked. "Can Sophie see him?"

"Ah, about Sophie…"

There was a knock on the door. "Jamie, mom brought out the scrap books. I understand if you wanna stay in here, though…"

"You can come in, Sophie."

Sophie opened the door. Her face lit up with excitement when she saw Jack. Jack could not help but smile back, leaning on his staff a bit. "Hey, Sophie."

She looked to Laura and gave him a little wave.

"It's okay." Jack nodded. "She sees me."

Sophie held back an excited squeal and ran up to hug Jack. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck. "Missed you, too, Soph."

He noticed the exchange of glances between Jamie and Laura. Laura was bewildered and Jamie was smug. Jack wondered what that look was for. He wasn't sure how a hug could entice those glances. Was there something weird about it? He didn't think so.

It seemed Sophie remembered Laura as in the room back away from Jack, brushing her hair behind her ear. "So, um, yeah… this is Jack." She said, holding her hand up in front of him. "Jack, this is Laura. Jamie's, um, girlfriend. She's really nice." she added quietly.

"Sophie," Laura smiled.

"And, um, I hope you don't dump my brother after you see all the lame pictures Mom might show you in the scrap books."

"Now _those_ I'd like to see." Jack snickered.

"Mom isn't going to have time to show them. After I finally make the announcement." Jamie grinned.

"Aw, come on, just one picture." Jack begged.

"No way. Now, come on." Jamie placed a hand on Laura's hip and lead her towards the door. "I think Mom and Dad have had enough anticipation, don't you think?"

Sophie followed Jamie. Jack hung behind. He wanted to hear the news, but he was sure he shouldn't go downstairs. Not with Jamie's parents.

"Jack, you're coming, right?" Jamie peered in. Jack bounced between his feet uncertainly before nodding and following. Sophie gripped Jack's hand, pulling her sleeve over just enough to make it look like it was clenched on it's own to a non-believer. He held her hand back, savoring the warmth she produced.

In the living room, Mrs. Bennett had several scrap books on the coffee table. Mr. Bennett was muttering an argument with her to put them away in fear of scaring Laura off. As Jamie entered the room, he cleared his throat. "So… I have an announcement."

Mr. Bennett sighed in relief. "Yes! You're announcement. What is it, Jamie?"

Jamie linked his arm with Laura's and pat the hand she placed on her inner elbow. She looked excited for him. "So, I met with a publishing company. There's a project I've been working on and I showed them what I had…. I've made a contract with them!"

Laura gripped his tighter, excited. "Really? You're going to get a book published?!"

"The whole series is!"

Sophie released Jack's hand and covered her mouth in excitement. She glanced up at Jack and nudged him, mouthing, _"You were right!" _Jack shrugged to her, as if it wasn't a big deal, but the grin he carried showed just how proud he was of his friend.

Mrs. Bennett embraced her son tightly, nearly in tears. Mr. Bennett put a hand on Jamie's shoulder, pride shining in his eyes. Sophie danced over, tugging on the back of his shirt. "What's it about?"

Jamie chuckled. "You're going to have to wait for that. It's a surprise."

"No fair!" she whined.

Jamie looked over at Jack. Jack gave him a thumbs up. There was a look in Jamie's eyes that just seemed like he knew something. Wait… those field trips. Suddenly, they made sense. They were research.

"You're… writing about…" Jamie brought a finger to his lips. Jack smirked and made a zipping gesture across his own.

They celebrated with a glass of Champaign. Frozen hot chocolate for Sophie, which she would help Jack sneak sips of. The announcement didn't stop Mrs. Bennett from opening the scrap books, though. She flipped through them, Jack making jabs at Jamie all the while and Laura trying her best not to laugh too hard for her boyfriend's sake. Jamie couldn't even say anything without his parents giving him strange looks, so he was forced to take it and this amused Jack to no end. Sophie only held back because of her shyness around Laura. But Jack was sure she would have been making jabs as well.

As they retired to bed, Jamie looked to Jack with a scowl. "We are no longer BFFs."

Jack and Laura could not hold back the laughter. Laura and Jack said a farewell with promises of seeing each other again soon. Jack and Sophie went to her room where she sat on the edge of her bed, crossing her legs and grinning at Jack.

"I'm so glad Laura can see you." she said, rocking back and forth.

Jack nodded, sitting on the desk across from her. "Me, too. It would have been weird and awkward for Jamie if she couldn't."

Sophie giggled and nodded. "She's good for him. She's got an open heart. I really like her. I hope they get married some day… I mean, he's obviously serious about her if he introduced you to her. He wouldn't have taken that risk otherwise, right?"

"He wouldn't." Jack agreed.

"He was so nervous. He told me about it on the phone. What he was going to do. I mean, if you did show up. He was so scared she wouldn't. But… Jamie just has this way… to make you see things his way."

This was true. Unlike Sophie, Jamie was very charismatic. He made friends easily. He was bright and lit up a room. When his questionable belief in the Guardians was brought to attention, he had a way of being absolutely truthful but playing it off as a joke. When it came to Sophie, she had to outright pretend she didn't believe or she would be lynched. Everything she said was taken as truth. It was hard for her to make jokes around people she wasn't comfortable with.

Jack was incredibly proud she was even able to make jokes with Laura.

"You did good today, too." Jack peered up at her. "With Laura."

"Thanks." she beamed, looking away from him and pushed her hair out of her face.

"You're growing up, Soph."

Sophie stopped and looked at him. Their eyes met and held. Her mouth parted slightly as she tried to come up with something to say. She broke the gaze and picked at a thread on her quilt.

"You've got something special about you, you know? I don't know what it is, but… something grew in you that I can't quite explain."

Her face reddened and she let hair fall to cover it. She chewed on her lip. Jack could tell she knew what it was. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him what it was. He waited patiently. If she didn't want to tell him, he was fine with it.

She took a deep breath.

"'Cause… I'm in love." Sophie shrugged. Jack watched her, unmoving as she continued to explain. "Most kids… they don't really know what it is. They think they do. But they really don't. They think love is expressing the words and kissing and touching, but that isn't always the case. I think… I think Jamie knows what it's about. I really think he has the same thing with Laura. Love is… just being happy to be around the person. When you're over the moon just to be able to look at them. When you know the person and they know you and you can still talk about anything and everything. Or nothing. You can sit in silence and it'll be perfect. The love might not be mutual, but you're okay with that. As long as they're happy. As long as you can make them happy in some way. And… even though they might not feel the same, it doesn't hurt. Because I can see him smile. And that's enough."

"Sophie…" Jack dropped to the ground and stepped towards her. She didn't look up.

"Love doesn't hurt. It's never supposed to. Love is such an amazing and beautiful feeling, and it just means you're so selfless just for one person… that you're just content seeing them happy."

Jack brushed hair behind her ear and cupped her face, guiding her to look at him. He could feel a pounding in his chest get heavier and louder.

"Sophie… is that really what love is?" he asked.

"I think so," she whispered.

His lips were on hers. He felt her warmth and she shivered at his touch, but closed her her eyes and pressed closer. He dropped his staff and held her face with both hands as he climbed onto the bed, moving closer. She place her hands on his neck to keep him close.

It was wonderful. The feeling that surged through him brought a pounding to his ears and and he felt hotter. Nothing was better than this. He decided it. This was the best thing he had ever done or felt and it was all because of this girl. The little girl that refused to let go of him after playing in the Warren and then later refused to let go just because she wanted to be closer to him.

They parted from the sweet, chaste kiss. The breath he released was so cold it was visible between them. The light that shone in Sophie's eyes was all he needed to see. She looked at his face, running her thumbs underneath his ears. Her eyes couldn't get enough of him just as he couldn't get enough of her.

She gave him a gentle smile. "I love you, Jack Frost."

_**A/N**__: I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I know it sounds like this story is done, but it's not. Thanks for all the reviews guys! And thank you so much for taking the time to read it. I really appreciate it._


	7. Chapter 7

Jack laid in bed with Sophie. She had cuddled up to him, wrapping a blanket tightly around herself to brace against his cold body. The two of them were quiet. She traced the ice patterns in his sweatshirt. Jack could tell there was something on her mind.

"… You aren't weirded out, are you?" she asked. Ah, there it was.

"No," he replied. It was the truth. He wasn't taken aback by her profession. He embraced it. He was ready to hold on to it as long as she still felt that way.

"And… it's okay, you know. If you don't feel the same." she looked up at him. "But… you don't know, do you? That's why you kissed me. Because you feel something, but you don't know what it is."

She had him pegged. He nodded and stroked her hair back behind her head. "How I feel about you… it's different than how I feel about Jamie. Or Tooth or North or Sandy or Bunny or anyone else. I… I don't know what it is for sure. But… I'm okay with how you feel. It doesn't scare me. And that's a start, right?"

She snuggled closer against his chest. "I know… even if you did, it'd be impossible. Us. So… I'll be okay even if you figure out you don't like me like that."

Jack frowned and stroked her hair. She was right. And Jack wasn't even sure how to express his emotions, even if they were mutual. He first needed to figure out what love was. And how he was supposed to feel. Yes, Sophie explained it. And this was exactly what he thought when he was with her. But what was it supposed to _feel_ like? There had to be a sign. Something that just jumped out and said "Hey! You're in love!" He hadn't felt that.

"Go to sleep, Sophie." he muttered.

"Tell me a story."

"You're such a brat."

"Please?" she begged, clutching his sweater.

Jack smiled. "Fine.

"Once there was a boy. He always liked to have fun. He would do tricks and make up crazy stories to entertain the village kids. No one took him seriously, not even his own family. He was always smiling.

"One day, he took his sister out ice skating. His sister was young. He knew he had to protect her. As much as he always had fun, she was the world to him and he would be devastated if anything happened to her.

"But something went wrong. They didn't realize how thin the ice was. Soon after they started skating, the ice started to break under their feet."

"Jack, this doesn't sound like a happy story." Sophie muttered. Jack continued.

"His sister was terrified. He promised she would be alright. She didn't want to believe it, saying that he always played tricks on her. But not this time, he assured her. He said she didn't have to be scared. They were going to play a game. Hop scotch. He hopped across the ice and reached for a long, hooked stick. The boy quickly pulled the girl out of danger. What a relief! The young girl was out of danger! They smiled at each other, glad for the safety. But, their relief was short lived. The boy fell through the ice."

Sophie sat up and looked at him. "That's not the end, is it? That can't be the end."

Jack shook his head. "No, it's not. The boy was chosen. He was reborn. And for three hundred years, he wondered: Why? Why was he chosen? Why was he there? And what was his purpose? He had forgotten all about his past life. His family, his sister. All forgotten. And for three-hundred years, he was alone. No one could see him. As much as he tried, as much as he begged, not a single soul… until one night, a boy who was losing faith. The invisible boy helped to bring it back. And through that, the boy saw him. At last, someone saw him."

Sophie studied his face. Her eyebrows furrows. "Jack. What were the names of the boy and his sister?"

"The young girl was Jill. And her big brother was Jack."

Sophie pulled back. "Wait… you were human? Before you were Jack Frost? You were…"

Jack smiled. "Yeah."

"Why are you telling me this now? Why not before?"

"You asked for a story, so I told you mine." He put a hand on her head. "Now the story is over. And it's time to sleep."

"You didn't say anything because we didn't ask?" Sophie tilted her head.

"Good night, Sophie." Jack slipped out of the bed and picked up his staff. Sophie crawled over and hugged him around the middle. He stroked her hair. "Good night, Sophie. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Jack."

— — —

Jack spent the night and half of the day around different parts of the globe, bringing forth winter and egging the children into having fun. There were still those that didn't believe in him. Of course it wouldn't happen in a decade. He didn't expect them to. It was a slow spread through the world. It was mostly by word of mouth. So it was easy to play a few pranks and start a few snowball fights. He was content just to bring joy to them.

He had all the belief he needed. A_s long as Jamie and Sophie still believe… _the thought crossed his mind. But their faith would only last so long. If he was lucky, it was last as long as their lives. Even then… it was so short.

They had spread the belief to the neighborhood kids, though. And it had spread through most of North America. Some kids in Pennsylvania had caught a glimpse of him.

When he returned to Virginia, Jamie, Laura, and Sophie were outside building a snowman.

"Ah! Jack, just in time! We need more snow!" Jamie grinned, waving at the winter spirit.

"What? You didn't get enough last night?" Jack smirked, dragging his staff along next to him. Snow built up along it's path. He helped them finish the snowman and stood back to admire it with Sophie.

"It's really lumpy." Jack pointed out.

"That's because someone didn't give us enough snow to roll it properly." Jamie snapped playfully.

"What? You think I give you all the snow? Please. Snow's a natural occurrence, you know. Like rain? I just give enough to have fun in." Jack snickered. "Though, sometimes I'll get bored and make blizzards."

"Well, now that we used all the snow in the backyard, we need more. Chop chop." Jamie snapped, smirking.

"How about we go ice skating instead?" Jack suggested.

"I'm down." Jamie raised his hand.

"I don't have ice skates." Laura said nervously.

"Don't need 'em." Jack tapped her boot with the end of his staff. "Those look fine. You'll slide."

Laura looked down at her shoes and back up at Jack, then to Jamie. "Where are we skating?"

"There's a pond close by." Jack jumped on the fence. "Jamie, Sophie and I go skating there every winter." Sophie looked up at Jack with a strange expression. His suggestion wasn't a new one, so he was curious about it. Maybe his story had something to do with it.

Jamie shoved aside the loose fence board and squeeze through. He held it open for Sophie and Laura to climb through. Jack landed next to Sophie and walked ahead with her to the pond.

"Um… guys, that doesn't look frozen enough." Laura pointed out. There was a very thin layer of ice covering the still surface.

"Don't worry, I got this." Jack lept onto the ice and it thickened. He skated across the surface, touching it with his staff and freezing the top of the pond until it was thick enough to safely walk across.

Jack skidded to a stop in front of them and held out a hand for Laura. He smirked at Jamie. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Don't try anything funny!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jack pulled Laura onto the ice and winked to Sophie. "Save me a dance, Soph." He helped the woman onto the ice and carefully pulled her to the middle. The siblings followed him on.

Jack looked at Laura. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." she steadied herself. "I… um… I don't know how to skate."

"Don't know how to skate?" Jack laughed. "You'll be fine. You're not really skating anyway. You don't have blades." He spin her around and she struggled to stay upright. Jack caught her by the arm and helped her up. "Just relax! You'll be fine!"

It took a while, but Jack managed to get Laura calm enough to move on her own. Jack called for Jamie and spun Laura over to him before leaping over to Sophie. The girl grinned and took his free hand.

"So, how are you okay with ice skating after what happened?" she asked.

Jack shrugged. "For years I've been skating. It was my first memory. Playing on the ice. After remembering what happened, that didn't make much of a difference."

"You are amazing."

The winter spirit threw up his hand with a flourish and bowed his head. "Thank you, m'lady."

They skated across the ice. He lifted her as they lept over a rock in the middle of the pond. He spun her, holding her hand all the while to keep her light on her toes. He used a bit of the wind to make it easy to skate across the surface. He danced with her, careful not to knock her with his staff.

They spun and stopped. Jack had a hand around her waist. Her sweatshirt had crept over his hand in their dance and he felt her warmth of her body. They stopped very close to each other. His hand slackened to her hip. She didn't seem bothered by his touch. He just wanted the feel of warmth. It was a source of comfort.

They smiled at each other. She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. He had been caught off guard. His eyes widened a bit in surprise and ice shot from the end of his staff.

Suddenly, Sophie pulled away, gasping and holding her hip. "Oh, god, ow. Ow, ow."

"Sophie?" Jack stepped forward. What just happened?

Sophie pulled her hand away, frost clung to her skin, seeming to imbed itself. She looked up at Jack with a mixture of shock and pain. The boy stepped back. He did that…?

"Sophie… Sophie, I'm so sorry. I didn't—"

Jamie was quick to Sophie's side. "Sophie, what happened?"

"Jamie, I'm fine." she breathed, holding the frost-bitten handprint. "It was an accident."

Laura knelt in front of Sophie and peeled her hands away. She touched it tenderly, causing Sophie to hiss in pain. The woman looked up at Jamie, "We should take her to see a doctor."

"I'm fine!" Sophie insisted.

"If it's frostbite, we should see the extent of the damage. Just to make sure there's no tissue damage." Laura explained as she stood up carefully.

Jack stepped back, horrified. What had he done? He didn't expect the surge of emotion to also emit a surge of power. Sophie got hurt because of _him_.

Jamie turned to glare at him. But the glare quickly faded when he noticed Jack's horror. He looped an arm around Sophie's back to help her off the ice. "We'll talk later, okay, Jack?"

Jack nodded numbly and watched the humans disperse. Jamie and Laura took Sophie to the ER. He stood on the ice for who knows how long, leaning against his staff. The boy slumped down on the rock in the middle of the pond and looked up at the sky. The sun had set. When had it set?

There was the Moon. Looking down at him. He pulled his hood up, ashamed. He was getting caught up in Sophie. He was forgetting his purpose.

"This is wrong, isn't it?" Jack asked the Moon. "I'm supposed to protect children. I'm supposed to save them. And bring fun to them. But… Sophie…." He looked back up. "You've let me do this for three years now. You haven't said a thing. Were you waiting for something like this to happen? For me to mess up and… hurt them? Were you expecting me to? Did I need to find out that I shouldn't be doing this on my own?" He waited for the Moon to respond. He clenched his fist. The moon was silent as ever. "You never say anything!" he cried, jumping to his feet. "What am I supposed to do?!"

His frustration was insatiable. He wanted to grab the Man in the Moon and shake him until he received answers.

"I just…" Jack shakily looked at the reflection in the ice. "I just want answers. Just for once."

Jack only received silence. He needed a distraction. He flew off for a brighter hemisphere.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack Frost sat on a large stone egg that was covered in moss and bore a smile. His hood was up as he looked down and watched his dangling staff scrape the stone, and freezing the moss. Tapping it caused it to chip and fall. He was filled with worry. Worry about Sophie. How bad had he hurt her? What about his relationship with the Bennetts? Did he mess that up? He didn't know what he would do if he screwed things up with them.

"Oi! You freeze the world outside, you don't need to go freezing my place as well!"

Jack looked at Bunnymund and sighed. "Sorry, just…" he clenched his hand and rubbed his forehead. Bunnymund tilted his head and stepped up to the egg, trying to get a look at Jack's face.

"Did… did something happen, mate?"

"I… I hurt Sophie." Jack admitted. "It was an accident, but… we were skating and she… she said something that surprised me and I… I gave her frostbite."

Bunnymund looked shocked for a moment. But his expression soon softened. "Y'know, you hurt kids all the time with your pranks. Freezing 'em to water fountains and poles, leading their sleds into cars and statues—"

"Yeah, things that are stationary. Yeah, but nothing a little heat can't unstick them from. I've never sent anyone to the hospital before. Nothing to cause them serious harm. Just stuff their friends can laugh at." Jack sighed, frustrated, and pulled his hood further over his face. "Why did I even come here?" he asked himself.

"'Cause you feel guilty. And ya want a friend to talk to. Not someone like North who would remind you ya aren't even supposed to be hanging around them in the first place."

Jack looked down at Bunnymund. "And you won't tell me that."

"Naw. I think you should go and give 'em a proper apology. Since I'm sure that wasn't given, seeing the state you're in now." Bunnymund shook his head. "You're an impulsive bugger. You should apologize to both Sophie _and_ Jamie. The boy is close to her, I'm sure he was effected by it, too."

Jack nodded. "I will."

"And, listen, I'm sure they'll still want to hang around ya. They like ya. And the ankle-biter is real sweet. She won't be mad."

Jack wanted to tell Bunnymund about Sophie. He bit his tongue. He thought Bunnymund would understand about as much as he did about love, so telling him would get Jack nowhere. The boy slid off of the egg and leaned against it next to Bunnymund.

"Think so?"

"I know so." Bunnymund nodded. "So, what are you still doing here? Get goin'."

Jack grinned up at him. "Give me a ride?"

Bunnymund smirked and tapped his foot. A hole appeared under Jack and he slid down it, howling. He would never admit it to the rabbit, but he really liked this way of travel. It was fun.

Jack jumped into the air when he reached the Bennett's backyard. He floated, dread overcoming him as he looked to the windows. Jamie and Laura were packing up, getting ready to go back to college. Sophie was in the kitchen with her mother, having a silent conversation. He supposed he should talk to Jamie first. Before he went on the road. He took a deep breath and tapped on Jamie's window.

Jamie looked to the window, said something to Laura and she nodded, leaving the room. Jamie opened the window, letting Jack in. The boy stepped inside, looking at the ground and clutching his staff with both hands. He was ready for Jamie's lash out.

"Jack… what the hell happened?" Jack looked to Jamie. Jamie rubbed his temple and leaned against the wall, waiting for Jack's answer.

"I… I'm not sure." Jack took a deep breath. "I know… I know my powers get stronger when more kids believe in me. I know it's possible to lose some control if I'm not used to it. It's a Guardian thing. They've had… hundreds of years to keep their powers steady. Since kid believed in them and I'm new. This is a first. My powers are shifting and…

"Who am I kidding? This isn't an excuse." Jack ran his hand under his hood and gripped his hair. "Sophie kissed my cheek. I was caught off guard. Ice. Frostbite. That's what happened. And Jamie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt her."

"Because she kissed your cheek?" Jamie raised his eyebrow.

"There's… there's something about Sophie." Jack rubbed his forehead. "She brings out a lot in me that I didn't know was there."

Jamie tilted his head. "Oh. I get it." he said flatly.

Jack looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"Nothing," Jamie waved it off. "It was an accident. I see your remorse, I'm not going to make you grovel for my forgiveness. I'm not the one you have to apologize to, anyway. Sophie's gonna be okay. There's no lasting damage."

Jack sighed with relief. Good, Sophie was alright. She was fine.

Jamie crossed over to him and gripped his arm, leading him out the door. Jack looked at him quizzically. What was going on? The man stood at the edge of the steps.

"Sophie! I need you a sec! Come here!"

"'Kay!" a faint call replied. Jack's shoulders tensed. Jamie pulled Jack away from the steps and opened Sophie's door, pushing Jack inside. The spirit stumbled a bit and looked back at Jamie who smirked as he closed the door.

Jack looked around the room as he waited for Sophie. She had finished the winter side. He stood, looking at it. There was North with his sleigh and his feral reindeer flying through the sky. Jack Frost sat on one of the branches, looking up at the passing figure. He looked to the fall side. There was Sandy, his sand spreading from him and around the window and through the rest of the wall. Sophie was working on the spring side, still, but he was sure Bunnymund would be there. And Tooth would take summer.

He touched a sketchbook that laid on the table beside her bed. This was a book Sophie would not let anyone look at. Not even Jamie. Jack was curious. He was tempted to take a look, even going so far as to lift the front cover a bit before slamming his hand on top of it. Frost covered the book. Uh-oh.

The door opened. Sophie stood in the doorway. She instantly looked to where his hand was and the frost covering the top. Jack back up, holding his hands away in surrender. "I didn't look, I swear!"

Sophie smiled and closed the door behind her. She seemed satisfied. She believed him, thank goodness.

"Sophie, I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear, and I'm willing to do anything to make up for it. Please, please forgive—" A finger on his lips stopped him.

"It's okay, Jack. I'm not mad." she pushed his hood back and cupped his face. "Don't stress out about it, okay? It's just a flesh wound. There isn't even tissue damage. I'm fine."

Jack let out a slow breath. He dropped his staff and embraced her tightly. He was so relieved. She wrapped her arms around him, careful not to let her hip touch him. He remembered he needed to be cautious and released her, looking down at her. "Are you sure…?"

"I mean, it burns, but that's it. The doctor said it's gonna blister and is definitely look worse than it is. I just need to keep it warm. She gave me some cream to help ease the pain, but I'm gonna be fine. It'll take a month to heal." She lifted her shirt to show off the taped bandage. "Jamie made up the most backwards and confusing excuse as to how I got it there and why it was shaped like your hand." She giggled. "The nurse could not get a straight answer out of him and it was funny to see her confusion."

Jack held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Sophie… I'm glad. I feel so… I just… I didn't mean to…"

"Shush already." She chuckled. "It's okay. Next time I decide to show you some affection, I'll just wait for you to drop the staff." She glanced to it, a twinkle in her eye. "That's how you channel your power, right?"

"Then…" Sophie took Jack's hands in both of hers and kissed his cheek. He stiffened a bit in surprise and looked down at the girl, puzzled. She checked her hands and hummed a bit. "All good."

Jack smiled carefully down at her. Something crossed his mind and he frowned a bit, releasing her hand to touch his cheek. "Didn't you say love wasn't kissing and stuff?"

"Yeah, but it's still nice. And it's funny. Your cheeks turn blue."

"… My cheeks turn blue?" He pat his face. When had…? What…? He felt heat rise to his face.

"Aw, look, it's turning blue-er!" Sophie spun him around to make him face the mirror. She reached up and touched his cheeks. "You're colder, too! Aw!"

Jack pulled his hood up and ducked his head down to hide from Sophie. She laughed and pulled, trying to get him to look up. "Don't be shy, Jack! It's cute!"

Jack tried to pull away. They tumbled onto the floor and he flipped over her, landing with his back to her. She twisted around and hissed a bit, touching her infliction. Jack looked around to her when she was distracted. He bit his lip. She turned to face him again, much more carefully and he leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips. It was swift, but sweet. She tasted like peppermint. He quickly turned away from her, holding his hood around his face.

"Hey—"

"Sophie, we're going!"

Sophie looked to her door and back at Jack. "Come on." She stood up and pulled up him by the elbow. "They're leaving; we should say goodbye."

Jack nodded and grabbed his staff. The two of them walked downstairs and out the open front door where Jamie and Laura were saying goodbye to Jamie's parents. Jamie smiled and embraced his little sister as Laura was thanking Mr. and Mrs. Bennett for their hospitality. As Jamie hugged Sophie, he reached over and put a hand on Jack's head. Jack smiled and nodded. Jamie smirked. Jack wondered what the smirk was about, but he couldn't ask. Sophie now had Laura's attention, so Mr. and Mrs. Bennett took to wishing Jamie a safe trip.

But Jamie and Sophie both forgave Jack. Especially Sophie. It was her forgiveness he needed the most. He hurt her. But she seemed to have just laughed it off. It brought so much relief.

He smiled and waved at Laura and she snuck a small wave back. As he and Sophie watched the car drive away, he noticed something across the street.

A swirl of darkness disappearing behind a tree.

He put a hand on Sophie's back, "I'll see you later, Soph. There's something I need to check out."

"What—?"

Jack flew off and rounded the tree. Nothing. He heard a chuckle from the next yard. Jack lept over to investigate. What was going on? More darkness disappearing under a fence. He followed the darkness and shadows and chuckles until he reached a clearing. Nothing was there except an old bed frame and a hole.

"No…"

"Jack Frost." Jack slowly turned to face the one that addressed him. No, no, it wasn't possible. He gripped his staff defensively. "We meet again."

_**A/N**__: You know, I wasn't going to bring him in. But he gave me the perfect excuse for a later event I've had planned. So, thank you for suggesting I bring him in! Thanks, everyone! And I really appreciate your feedback! Thank you so much!_


	9. Chapter 9

A tall, dark figure stood between two knotted trees. Darkness twisted at his feet. He wore a smirk that sent a chill down Jack Frost's back.

"Pitch… but… how—?"

"Being trapped in your own nightmares for a decade. Crawling from the very depths of hell only to be dragged back and forced to endure over and over again." The Nightmare King stepped towards Jack. "Do you know what that's like, Jack Frost? No." He shook his head. "You don't."

Jack jumped back to create space and aims his staff at Pitch. He shoot ice towards him. A mass of darkness lept in front of Pitch and froze. It fell to the ground and Pitch looked down at it with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't fazed nor surprised at the creature's appearance.

"Fearlings, Jack. Have you seen them? They're quite terrifying. Especially to small children. They even get the Guardians nervous."

"If you're going after the children—"

"_Children?_" Pitch barked out a laugh. "No, no. I won't hurt the children. I don't care if they are afraid or not. They aren't what I'm after."

"Then, what—?"

"Daydreams, Jack." Pitch was suddenly behind them. "Have you given them much thought? The unconscious mind… It can conjure up some terrifying images and situations. But a conscious mind, Jack. Oh, that's much worse. They are downright dangerous."

Jack was about to turn around and give Pitch another blast, but black sand twisted before his eyes and stopped him. He froze up, clutching his staff as sand images danced before him. A small voice in the back of his mind was suddenly much louder.

What if Jamie and Sophie stop believing? What if with their disbelief, others followed? What if he was forgotten again? What would happen? He would become invisible again. The Guardians would be disappointed in him. They wouldn't need him anymore. Even they might forget him.

"Scary, right, Jack? Now these fears… these are real." Jack turned slowly to look up at him. Pitch put a hand on his staff. "No, I'm not after the children, Jack. I'm after you."

Jack stepped back, pulling his staff away from Pitch. "Why?"

"Why do _you_ get any credit? Why do _you_ get to be seen? All you do is dust a little snow around and suddenly you're a hero. What about me? I will _always_ be around. Fear is something children need. To stay in line. So they don't go wandering to far from their parents in fear the wolf will get them. So they don't do bad things in fear of retribution.

"And then you. You give them a few snow days a year. You cause accidents and destroy everything around you. And yet, you even make Guardian."

"North told me he offered you a place! You turned him down!"

"Because he wanted to _hinder_ me with his ideals." Pitch laughed. "He wanted me to back down. I suggested a balance, but no. He wanted me to step out of the picture all together.

"Now… how is this fair? Now, it's your turn, Jack. You need to step _out_."

Pitch grabbed Jack's staff tightly and shoved him. Surprised, Jack released his staff and fell backwards, tripping over broken pieces of wood. Suddenly, he was falling. Dark creatures jumped in after him, swarming around him. He struggled and fought against them as he fell. They swiped and clawed at him and then landed. Hard. He cried out in pain and curled in on himself until the Fearlings dispersed.

He looked up. He knelt in the snow beside a frozen pond. Where was he? It looked… so familiar…

"Jack!" _Crack! Splash!_ A scream.

Jack looked up. There, stood a young girl no older than nine, reaching towards a hole in the ice. Jack scrambled to his feet and ran towards her.

The girl did not move. She was gasping for air, muttering. "_Please come up. Please come up. Please come up._"

Jack stood in front of the girl and covered his mouth.

"Jill."

The girl waited for several minutes, looking through Jack. She was waiting for a boy to surface that never would. She looked around and scrambled towards the shore. Jack followed her. She sat and pulled off her skates and ran back to the village barefoot, screaming for help.

Jill. It was Jill. This was Jack's little sister. What was going on? How was this possible?

The girl grabbed onto her father's shirt, tears rolling down her face. "Papa! Papa, hurry! It's Jack! We were skating and he fell through the ice! Papa, we have to hurry!"

The man was quick to get to his feet from his place by the fire. He ran for the door, not bother to grab his coat. Jill's mother had covered her mouth as she released a distressed gasp.

Back at the pond, Jack watched as Jill's father stepped onto the ice. It cracked under his feet, so he quickly stepped back to shore. Jill was clinging to her mother, shaking from cold and fear and distress. She wailed.

The family stood, helpless on shore. They already knew it was too late. There was no saving the boy that had fallen through the ice.

Jack had never thought about this. How his family would have reacted to his death. How they would have suffered. Suddenly, he felt entirely selfish.

There was a flash. It was dawn. They were back at the pond with a boat and picks.

Jill sat on a rock by the shore, watching her father and uncle dig at the ice, breaking it. They shoved the boat into the water. Jill's father worked at the ice and her uncle pushed the boat over into the middle of the ice.

Jack watched, sitting next to Jill, as their father tied a rope around himself. He dove into the water.

They were trying to recover the body.

Jack covered his face. He knew they would never find one. The girl next to him cried silently. Her mother put hands on her shoulders, suggesting that they go home.

"No," Jill shook her head. "No, I want to see Jack."

That was it. His heart broke. Jack tried to embrace the girl, only to move through her. "Jill… Jill, please stop crying. Jill, it's okay." He felt his own voice crack. He was weak against this girl in life. She was everything. He wanted to protect her and make her laugh and see her smile. His baby sister.

"It's my fault." she cried, clutching to the woman. "He died saving me! I'm so sorry, Momma!"

"Shh, shh, no, dear. No, it wasn't your fault." The woman stroked the girl's hair.

Jack covered his mouth, watching the woman comfort her daughter. This…? This is how his death effected his sister? No. No, no, no.

"We found him!"

Jack looked to the water. His father had pulled himself out of the water, carrying a boy. He threw the boy onto the boat and his brother helped him back in. The man was shivering uncontrollably.

How? How had they found a body? He was here. He didn't understand… how had they found a body that should be somewhere, in another town, trying to be seen?

They reached shore and the woman wrapped her burly husband in a quilted blanket. His brother carried the boy onto shore and laid him down. The boy was white as snow, his lips blue. Ice had frosted his dark hair and clothes.

"My… my baby…" the woman dropped to her knees and put the boy's head in her lap. Tears bubbled and she choked on a sob. She brushed hair from his forehead. Jill had knelt next to her brother, shaking. She whimpered and hugged him. Her father was on one knee, holding his hand over his eyes. He failed to hide his tears as they soon dripped through the ice water coating his face.

"No," Jack covered his face. "No, make it stop. Make it stop!" He didn't want to see this anymore. His family, mourning him… something he never took even a second to think of.

There was a flash again. He stood on a porch. Next to him was Jill, sitting on a rickety chair, patching a hole in a dress. It was spring.

"Hey, Jill!" a few kids had run up to her front porch. "We haven't seen you or Jack in a while! Let's go play!" Jill looked up from her stitching.

"Yeah! Where have you been? We miss having fun with you!"

"Jack… he's…" Jill spoke softly. She looked down.

"Come on, get your brother, let's go!"

"I… Jack…" She started shaking.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Jack's dead!" Jill cried out. Silence fell. "We were ice skating last month. He fell through the ice."

The kids looked between each other and back up to Jill, their voices hushed.

"… Sorry, Jill."

"Yeah, sorry. Jack was a good guy, y'know?"

"Sorry for your loss."

Jack couldn't feel sincerity. Only disappointment. Jill sat back in her seat and wiped her eyes.

"We'll just… leave you alone, then."

The kids turned to go, whispering between themselves.

"No, no, no! Guys, invite her with you! Look at her! She needs someone to make her smile! Guys!" Jack danced in front of them, trying to get their attention. They walked away, glancing back at Jill. The girl didn't look at them. She gazed at her dress and let out a small whimper, trying not to cry. Jack knelt in front of her and put his hand to her cheek. His fingertips phased through her, but he wanted to try some sort of comfort.

A flash.

Jill disappeared. He looked around. It was summer. He was back at the pond. It was the middle of the day.

He heard footsteps and he turned around. There was a girl of about fourteen walking to the pond. She sat on a rock and looked into the water. Jack realized it was Jill.

Jill had her hair pulled into a net, she wore a navy blue dress with a white apron. Jack sat next to her and looked into her face. His heart wrenched when he noticed the dark circles and dispair. What was wrong?

There was a rustling in the brush behind her. She looked and three boys emerged, laughing and roughing around. They stopped when they saw her.

"Hey, Jill, what are you doing here? Going for a swim?" one of the boys asked.

"No," she said quietly, looking away from them.

"Why not? We are." another snickered. "Want to join us?"

"No." she pulled her legs to her chest. Jack felt the hostility. He wished Pitch hadn't took his staff. Maybe a little ice could teach these boys some manners. He stood in front of Jill defensively, but he knew it was hopeless. They would pass right through him.

"Jill, you haven't played with us since Jack died. Why? Don't like to have fun anymore?"

"Just leave me alone." she whimpered. Jack could tell this wasn't the first time they harassed her.

"Come on, guys, let's go swimming." The others agreed. Perhaps he wouldn't need to worry about her… They walked towards the pond shore. Suddenly, one of them lunged at Jill, pulling her into the water with him.

She screamed and thrashed. "NO! LET ME GO!"

The boys laughed. "What? It's not like you can't swim. You used to go swimming all the time with us."

"Please! Just let me go!" She screamed, choking on a sob.

The boy holding her snickered and let her go. She scrambled out of the water, dripping and crying.

"What's wrong? Don't like getting a little wet?" one of the boys asked, standing in front of her with his hands on his hips.

She sniffed and muttered something under her breath. "What? What was that?" the boy egged.

"It's… this… Jack died… here." she choked. The boys quieted down. They looked at each other and the boy grabbed her by the arm, pushing her out of his way.

"Whatever."

This is what Jill went through? For this long? It was several years after Jack had died and she had never gotten past it? The village children were not kind… They didn't care about her. It was Jack. Jack was the fun they had. He brought Jill with him when they wanted to play. He thought they were all friends.

There was another flash.

Jill was laying in bed. She coughed. She was incredibly pale, though flushed. Her mother held a cloth to her head, trying to bring down a fever.

"Momma, I'm sorry." she whispered with a raspy voice. "I didn't mean to get sick."

"Shh, shh, it's okay, dear. You'll get better. Don't you worry," she said with a smile.

Jill took her mother's hand. "I miss Jack."

"Oh, I do too, Jill." the woman brushed her hair back. "But he's with the angels now. He's at peace."

"Momma, where's Papa?" Her breathing was becoming shallow. It was getting harder to hear her.

The woman smile and got up briskly to fetch her husband. Jack sat at Jill's bedside, putting a hand on hers. Tears stained his face. He remembered this time… it was a horrible winter that brought disease. Many had died.

The girl looked up at a sketch of her brother that was framed. "Jack… you've been looking over us, haven't you? I miss you. I miss playing with you. I miss having fun. I haven't had fun in so long… even though you would trick me and I'd get mad sometimes, it was still a lot of fun. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't protect the life you saved. I guess it was in vain, huh?" She closed her eyes tightly and clutched the blankets. Jill was suddenly overcome with a horrible cough that she covered with the blankets. When they were pulled away, Jack saw blood. "I didn't even make the most of it. I'm sorry… maybe… we'll have fun again, though."

Jill silenced herself as her parents entered the room. They sat on each side of the bed, holding her hands. She smiled at both of them.

"I'm gonna miss you, Momma. Papa."

"Don't say that, Jill." her father hushed her.

The woman forced a smile as she held back tears, clutching Jill's hand tightly. Jill squeezed back with as much force as she could. She was weak. She brought her mother and father's hands to her face and kissed each in turn with dry lips.

The girl simply smiled at them. "Be good, Papa. Don't get into any more fights at the pub. Don't worry Momma, okay?" She looked to her mother. "Momma. Don't forget to feed the dog. She gets lonely, so let her sleep in bed with you guys once in a while, okay?" She took a long, shuttering breath. "I love you. Please, please don't be sad. We'll be together again. But not for a long, long time. I'll wait, though."

She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes and became still.

Jack sat at the end of the bed. He watched the parents cry and wail over the death of their last child. He wished, more than anything, he could comfort them. They had lost both of their children.

But… Jack would not be able to join them. He would never see them in the afterlife they believed they would go to once death took them. The family would be reunited, minus one. Jack would never… he would never get the chance to see them. He couldn't even bring joy to his sister. Never.

Jack buried his face in his knees.

This second chance that was chosen for him… did he really want it?

There was a flash. Jack looked up. He was back at the pond. Nine-year-old Jill was screaming for her brother.

It started over again.

Jack was forced to sit and watch these scene over and over again. More scenes being added each time. Jill being pushed into the dirt or having her things stolen because she didn't like to have fun anymore. He was forced to watch as his sister suffered through the rest of her short life time and time again.

How long would he be subjected to this torture? When would he be released? How was he supposed to escape without his staff—the instrument of his power?

He couldn't take it.

_**A/N**__: This is probably the most heartbreaking thing I've ever written. Just sayin'._


	10. Chapter 10

Jack Frost sat in an endless, repeating nightmare for what felt like ages. He couldn't take it. The replaying of his sister's life. The agony she had to go through. All because he died. Maybe he deserved this. For all of those dangerous stunts he pulled.

Jack watched a new vision this time around. Jill sat on the front step with paper in her hand, sketching. He tilted his head and looked around at her drawing. It a charcoal image of their family. The four of them, together and happy.

Then he remembered.

_Sophie_.

He had to get home. He couldn't let himself be trapped in this nightmare any longer. He had a promise to keep. He had to take care of his best friend's sister. He needed to get to her and make sure she was okay.

He couldn't change the past. But he could take care of the present.

The scenery wavered. He saw black stained walls were right within arms reach. He ran and gripped at what looked like air. For a moment, it felt like he was going to pass right though. He willed himself to grip into the wall and began to climb. The scenery flickered once more before disappearing.

Those monsters. The Fearlings. They grabbed onto his legs, dragging him back. He yelled out, kicking them. He tried to send a frost attack, but without his staff, he was virtually useless. Jack pulled himself away from them and jumped up, gripping the wall once more. He climbed and climbed, fighting off the Fearlings the whole time. He had been dragged back and put back into the nightmare several times before he had been able to climb high enough to see light.

Oh, light. The Moon. He reached for it, exhausted by his efforts. He silently begged that once… just once, help him out. Just a little.

Miraculously, his wish had been granted.

The light of the moon shone upon the Fearlings as Jack climbed a little higher. The light of the moon caused them to screech and fall back into the pit. Jack felt a surge of energy that allowed him to pull himself out of the hole.

Reaching the surface Jack collapsed and turned up to the Moon. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you."

Jack laid there, in the clearing staring up gratefully to the moon until the sun rose. Then, he sat up and looked around the clearing. His heart dropped. He had not realized he had been laying on green grass. Flowers were in bloom.

It was spring.

How long had he been in the pit? Surely not more than a few hours. Maybe a few days, at most. It was still November, right?

In the grass, he noticed something. A large branch? He walked closer. It was his staff. The frost that usually coated it had melted. He picked it up expecting his touch to freeze it once more, but no. "What…?" he aimed the staff at a tree and released a surge of power.

There were only a few sparks of ice.

What happened? Where had his power gone? He looked at his sweater. Even the frost there was disappearing.

Then he realized it.

He was a Guardian now. His power relied on the belief of children.

What had Pitch done?

Jack lept into the air in an attempt to fly. He needed the other Guardians. He needed help. But his sad attempted caused him to tumble and land on his back. What was he going to do? Where was he going to go?

He heard a chuckle and he froze. The winter spirit quickly scrambled to his feet and aimed his staff, looking around wildly for the source.

"All out of juice?"

"Show yourself, Pitch!" Jack called out.

"Or what? You're going to freeze me? You look like you need some cooling down yourself." The shadows chuckled. "What? Did you not like my nightmares? Now you know what I went through. For thirteen years, Jack Frost. I had to endure that. You were lucky enough to escape in five months."

Five months. That's how long he had been gone. Through the whole winter, he had disappeared. It was April… Oh, no.

"That's right. There wasn't a winter this year." Pitch came out of the shadows and walked towards Jack. "Oh, how the children were disappointed. Especially the ones that have previously enjoyed your company. Oh, their daydreams. 'Perhaps we only imagined him!' 'He can't be real!' 'Jack Frost would _never_ forget about winter!'" Pitch laughed. Jack swung at him with his staff. Pitch leaned out of the way. "You've been forsaken, Jack Frost. Just has I have. Maybe you should just fall back into the nightmares. At least you are missed there."

Jack lunged. Pitch moved out of the way and grabbed Jack's hood, throwing him against a tree. He laughed. "Oh, how you have fallen, Jack. You should have taken my offer thirteen years ago."

Jack struggled as Pitch held him against the tree with his own staff. "The-The Guardians—" Jack weakly attempted a threat. Pitch laughed even more.

"Oh, yes, they did notice your disappearance. They are looking for you, rest assured. Unfortunately, they are on the wrong trail. The Fearlings are leading them anywhere but here. They won't be coming to your rescue anytime soon."

Fearlings cropped up around Jack. Pitch nodded to them and they grabbed his arms and legs and kept him pressed against the trunk as Pitch pulled his staff away. "You won't be needing this, will you? It's useless. Clearly, snapping it won't get rid of it. Perhaps I should burn it."

"No—ah!" Black sand crossed over Jack's eyes. Everyone had forgotten about him. Even Jamie. Even… "Sophie…" He imagined her alone. He had broken his promise to her and Jamie. He hadn't been there for her. He wouldn't blame her if she had forgotten him.

But their kiss. Her confession. Everything they've done together. She had to remember that. It was the single most heart pounding experience of his life and he was sure the feeling was mutual.

He shook his head. Jamie nor Sophie could ever forget him. He pulled away from the Fearlings and lunged, grabbing his staff. Pitch and Jack wrestled for it until finally, Jack tumbled away from him, gripping it tightly.

"Ah, I see. You won't give in to the nightmares any longer, will you? Your resistance is incredible." The Fearlings surrounded Jack, smirking and snickering. Jack looked up at them. "Then perhaps, you can join us."

The Fearlings rose in excitement, ready to plunge with Pitch's mark. He raised his hand, a smirk, taking in Jack's fear and desperation for the last time.

"Daddy?"

Pitch and Jack both froze. Pitch slowly turned to the voice and the Fearlings backed away from Jack. Jack pulled himself up to see who had spoken.

It was a woman. Tall, graceful. She had a very nurturing air about her. She wore a long dress of flower petals and and leaved. Vines made a circlet. Flowers and beads decorated her tangled, long brown hair. She was vibrant in color. Jack recognized her as Mother Nature. They had only met twice and very briefly. But there was no mistaking her.

She stepped forward and Pitch backed down. He was in shock.

"Mischa…"

"Daddy, what are you doing?" the woman walked up to the man, completely unafraid. She was just a head shorter than him. Pitch was frozen.

"….'Daddy?'" Jack repeated. What was going on?

"Mischa, what are you—?"

"You've upset the balance. The Man in the Moon asked me to restore it." she took Pitch's hands in hers. "Daddy, please stop. You've done enough. No more."

Jack took the opportunity to crawl back, away from the still leering Fearlings and Pitch.

"Mischa, I—"

"There is no excuse for your crime, Daddy. I know your intentions. I know your pain. But you have to let it go. You've been going about this the wrong way all this time. Please, Kozmotis. You are better than this."

Jack was amazed as he watch Pitch simply give in to her. This woman who had called him father. This woman that he showed clear tenderness to. He wondered if they had ever met in this life. From the way both of them were acting, they had not. They had missed each other. Although, Mother Nature's disappointment was clear, so was her happiness with their reunion.

Mother Nature looked to Jack. He scrambled to his feet and stood at attention.

"Jack Frost, you can go. I will handle Pitch."

"I…" Jack couldn't. He couldn't fly. He had no power left. Nature frowned and hummed a bit.

"Where shall I send you?"

Jack thought for a moment. The most sensible place to be sent would be with one of the Guardians. But Jack had to know. And the Guardians would be able to find him. Nature promised to take care of Pitch, which meant the Fearlings would be taken care of as well.

"Jamie Bennett." he nodded. "I need to see a man called Jamie Bennett."

"Are you sure?" Nature asked.

"Yes."

Nature touched her fingertips together and nodded towards him. He offered a smile until he felt something grab onto him. Jack cried out, struggling against the attack. Mother Nature smiled, amused. He looked down. Vines had wrapped themselves around Jack and pulled him back against a tree. He braced himself for impact, but only felt himself sinking through the rough bark. It didn't hurt, though. He was engulfed in darkness.

As soon as he was taken by it, he was spit back out. He was still shaken from the experience.

The boy looked up at the apartment complex Jamie lived in. He and a few friends decided to rent an apartment by campus rather than room in the dorms. Jack had never been so relieved.

He only hoped his first believer was also his last.

_A/N: Sorry if I have any information about Pitch's daughter wrong. I haven't read the books. But some tumblr users helped me out, so thank you~ I know Pitch didn't have much of an appearance, but he wasn't even supposed to be in the story in the first place. He's just the cause for later events. So, I really am very sorry if Pitch's daughter's portrayal is incorrect. Believe me, when I have money, I'm going to be getting the books~_

_Also, guys. Guys. I emailed fanfic dot net to add Sophie to the character list. Guess who's on the list now? Aw yeah._


	11. Chapter 11

Jack Frost stared up at the apartment building, bitting his lip. He was terrified, if he was going to be honest. What if Jamie forgot? He took a step forward and he heard something clatter behind him. He turned and smiled at his staff that looked as if it had dropped from the tree he emerged from. He would have to thank Mother Nature properly when he had regained his power.

He braced himself and walked into the alley between buildings, searching for Jamie's bedroom window. He wondered if he was in class or out with his friends or Laura. Jack didn't know what day it was or what time. So, maybe he could just wait in Jamie's room if the boy wasn't home. He looked up at the window and braced himself. He couldn't fly. He couldn't command the wind. He would have to climb. He hooked his staff over his shoulder and grabbed the vines creeping up the older building and began to climb. He heard voices carrying from the courtyard behind the building.

"He's real!"

_Jamie!_ The surprise caused Jack to release the vines and fall back to the ground. He landed painfully on his staff and hissed. "Ow."

"He can't be!" Jack heard a child say.

"Here, look at this." Jack slowly got to his feet and hid around the back porch. He saw Jamie holding out a book for a group of four kids with a wide grin. He flipped through, telling a story for each page.

Jack had to lean against his staff for support. Jamie. Jamie actually still believed. The relief was overwhelming. He had to laugh to stop himself from bursting into tears.

"This isn't proof." A boy sneered at Jamie.

"Okay. Here." Jamie pulled out a crystal-like snowglobe. Jack recognized it. It was the first gift Jack had ever given the boy. "It's ice. Go on, hold it." Jack handed it to one of the girls. She squeaked, realizing how cold it was. "See? And shake it."

"There's nothing in there." the blonde girl said, examining it. "No snow, nothing."

"Just shake it." Jamie insisted with a wide grin. The girl shook it and the other kids crowded around her. Snow swirled around inside the sphere. Images flitted in the snow. A woman who resembled a humming bird, chattering excited with a smaller creature and showing off a tooth. A turbo powered sleigh powered by wild reindeer with a joyous, though intimidating looking man steering. Golden sand producing images of planes and fish and dinosaurs and a stout man orchestrating all of it. A large rabbit that threw a boomerang and carried eggs. Finally, a boy with a hooked staff flying around, producing a snowstorm and throwing a snowball at the viewer before the snow finally settled.

The children looked at Jamie in awe. "Where did you get this?" the second red-head girl asked.

Jamie looked upon the globe proudly. "My best friend gave it to me. Jack Frost."

The kids looked between each other and looked up at Jamie again. "Then where is he? Why didn't we get winter this year?" a boy brunet asked.

Jamie took back the offered snowglobe and looked upon it sadly. Jack could see black sand dancing in front of his eyes that Jamie struggled to fight against. "I don't know, guys. I hope he comes back soon, though."

Jack took a deep breath and stepped into the courtyard. "Am I late for the party?"

The group of children froze and Jamie looked up. Suddenly, he was to his feet He made to run towards Jack until one of the kids yelped out, "Jack Frost!"

They could see him. Jack clutched his staff tighter, feeling some of his energy and power returning. They four kids ran up to him, almost bowling him over. They bombarded him with questions and excited chatter that he had a hard time keeping up with.

The one of the boys silenced the group. He had dark hair and freckles, his face full of doubt. "Wait! How do we know you're really Jack Frost?"

The kids suddenly looked skeptical as well. Jack only smiled and crouched to their level. "The fact that you can see me is proof enough."

"Nu-uh. Make it snow." the boy crossed his arms. "You owe us. We didn't get any snow since November. Not a single snow day."

"I know." Jack looked down. "And I'm sorry. If I could, I would have given you a whole month off of school." He would have rather been doing that than…

"So?" the boy tapped his foot.

"Alright. But, I'm warning you. I can't do much the way I am now." Jack got to his feet and clutched his staff.

"Why? What happened?" the blonde girl asked meekly.

"Well… People don't believe in me. I don't have any power if you guys don't believe in me."

"I believe in you!" the brunet boy exclaimed.

"Me too!" the girls chimed in.

Jack smiled. "I believe you." All of them believed in him. The fact they could see him was proof, but he could tell they were wavering. Jack straightened himself and looked at Jamie. The man who believed in him until the very end. Jack beamed at him and held out a hand. Concentrating his energy, he gripped his staff tightly and blew into his hand.

"Snow!" the red-head girl jumped around in it, excited.

Jack leaned heavily on his staff. He was able to do that much. He had some believers. But he needed to talk to Jamie. "Sorry I can't stay longer, guys. But here." He tapped his staff on the ground and a pile of snowballs appeared. "Go throw them at your neighbors, okay? Especially that annoying cat in the alley over there." he suggested, nodding towards said alley.

"You are a terrible role model, Jack Frost." Jamie laughed.

"Hey, you turned out fine." Jack shrugged.

The kids took the snowballs up excitedly. Jack tapped his staff again, making more snowballs. The kids ran off to do as Jack instructed. Jack looked up at Jamie. Jamie held a few books to his side, taking in the sight of his best friend. Jack couldn't stop himself. He ran forward and embraced Jamie. Jamie hugged Jack back. They were both so happy to see each other. They were both so relieved, even if it was for different reasons.

"Jamie, thank you." Jack said into his friend's shoulder. "Thank you so much."

"Come on," Jamie held Jack at arm's length. "We need to talk. You need to tell me what happened."

The two of them made their way to Jamie's room. Jamie's roommate yelled at him about making dinner tonight, but he called that he needed to work on his book since he had a deadline coming up. Jamie locked his door and looked to Jack who perched himself on Jamie's desk.

"First, Jack, tell me what happened." Jamie sat at the chair and listened to Jack's story intently. He was patient as Jack retold and retold his sister's life, different each time. Jack did everything he could to stop from breaking down in front of Jamie. When he couldn't take it anymore, he skipped to the part when he remembered there were still people that needed him. That Sophie needed him. He told of his escape from the pit. How Pitch had almost claimed him. How Mother Nature saved him. And this is where they were.

"Jamie… I'm so sorry. I didn't know it had been so long. I… I thought I was maybe down there for a few hours. Not for… five months." Jack gripped his staff, looking at the wooden floor. "I made a promise to protect Sophie. I couldn't do that. And…" Jack looked at the boy, finally. He recalled the black sand that had inflicted Jamie. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here to protect you, either."

"Jack, nobody blames you." Jamie assured him. "Tooth told me what happened. How you suddenly disappeared. How there were these creatures, Fearlings, servants of Pitch. The Guardians assumed Pitch had done something to you and were trying to find you. North almost missed Christmas because he was so busy and worried about you." Jamie tilted his head. "Why didn't you go to them, first?"

"Because," Jack took a deep breath, "I needed to know that at least one person still believed in me. If they didn't, then… no one ever would again."

Jamie ran a hand stressfully over his face. "I… I have to admit, I wavered."

"I don't blame you." Jack said quietly.

"No, no… it wasn't because you were gone. I just… I was trying to convince myself it was all in my head. Maybe because I was becoming so absorbed and obsessed with my stories that I thought they were real. At one point, I was convinced I was delusional and made myself an appointment to get my head checked." Jamie snorted. "I never showed up. The only thing that reminded me you were real was the contact with the other Guardians and Sophie. But… even Sophie wavered.

"When I went home for Christmas, we played this game. 'Real or Dream.' We would go back and forth, telling an extraordinary tale we thought could possibly be true. And, since we tell each other everything, we assure each other that story was real. 'A pink dinosaur tapdancing along with Jack and Bunnymund,' Sophie would prompt and I would tell her it was a dream. 'We went to North's workshop and helped make toys for Christmas last year,' I asked. 'Real,' she assured." Jamie was quiet for a moment. Jack was patient. "'A cold kiss. A heartfelt confession.'" Jamie looked up at Jack. "I didn't know what to say to her. She never told me about it."

Jack froze up. He debated what he should tell Jamie. Well, he really shouldn't deny it.

"Real."

"I thought so." Jamie leaned back, crossing his arms. "But we're not here to talk about your relationship with Sophie. We're here to plan how to get your power back. We need to make children believe again."

Jack felt his shoulders release tension he didn't realize had built up. Jamie wasn't mad.

The two of them were silent for several minutes. There was still an awkwardness that was palpable. "Jamie, what were you showing those kids? It looked like pictures."

Jamie looked at the pile he set on the desk when he got comfortable. He pulled out a familiar leather-bound book that had a water stain on the front cover in the shape of a snowflake. The sketchbook Jack had been so tempted to look at. The sketchbook Sophie let absolutely _nobody_ look at. She said it was like her diary, but with pictures. Jamie waved it at Jack, offering it to him.

Jack took it. The first picture was a rough sketch of the five Guardians, with some inaccuracies. As if they were based off of a vague memory told by her older brother. Jack flipped through it. The art improved. It was full of wonderful images of the Guardians and soon, Jamie and Sophie were included. It was a tale of their adventures through pictures. Some of them… didn't quite look like it. It was abstract. Jack had gotten better at dissecting the stories she would tell through them.

Jack smiled at the familiarity of her art. After being subjected to horror for so long, the happiness and life that lept from the pages was more than comforting. Jack stopped at a page. This one had watercolor. Two colors, different values of each. Green and icy blue, splashed together.

Jamie peered over and looked up, pressing his lips together. Jack furrowed his brows, confused at the man. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Jamie sang. "Just, I think that one represents a very special thing shared between you two."

Their kiss.

Jack felt heat rise to his face. How was Jamie not mad about Jack kissing Sophie? He actually seemed to get a kick out of it. Why though? Wasn't Jack just playing with her feelings, since he had no idea of his own?

He quickly turned the page and noticed the date. It was just before Christmas. It was the last image before the book was given to Jamie. Black tendrils swirled around the page, enveloping an image that was impossible to see through the black. It was so different then the light and happiness throughout the rest of the book.

"… Sophie's been acting… strange." Jamie admitted, taking the book back from Jack.

"Does she still believe in me?" Jack asked, his gaze still fixed where the book had been in his hands.

"Honestly? I don't know." Jamie confessed. "You can go see for yourself soon. But, Jack, I think right now you should go see the Guardians. You need to get kids to believe in you again. I think Bunnymund would be okay if you bring winter right before Easter this time, I really do. Because you really need kids to believe. And Tooth and make the kids remember and—"

"I'm going to see Sophie." Jack opened the window and wind blasted through. He smiled, knowing the North Wind was coming back to him, answering his call. Those children must have spread their belief to their friends. It was enough.

"Jack!"

The winter spirit flew into the wind, heading for the town of Burgess. He needed to know. He needed to see her.

"I'm coming, Sophie."

_**A/N**__: The fanfiction is close to the end, guys~ I think there will be about fifteen chapters. Unless I decide to throw another curveball, but I like to get my stories done before I lose interest. Whiiiich is why I've been pushing to get all these chapters out so fast. I literally started this about a week ago and have eleven chapters. Some times, I'd write two chapters a day. Like, wow, what is my life coming to. XD _

_Anyway, thank you all for reading this story! I really love the feedback! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! less than three love~_

_See you next chapter~_


	12. Chapter 12

The ride to Burgess was not an easy one. Jack Frost fell through the air several times, just barely catching the wind once more before hitting the ground. When he finally landed on the window sill of a familiar home, it was dark. He had to take a moment to catch his breath. Maybe he should have seen the Guardians before coming here. It would have been the smart thing. But he needed to see Sophie.

Jack took a deep breath and looked into the room. The girl had her back to the window, painting on an easel. Jack couldn't see what it was, but he saw there was darkness around the edges.

"Sophie!" a faint voice called. Sophie set down her paints and looked towards the door. "Jamie's on the phone! He's asking for you!"

Sophie stood up and made her way downstairs. Jack followed her from outside, jumping down until he he reached the kitchen window. The girl was... different. There wasn't a vibrance about her that used to just glow. It may have been the grey sweatpants and black sweatshirt she was wearing. That was so out of character for her, though. She never wore such dark clothing, even when painting to protect her good clothes.

"Hello?" Jack heard her say. Her voice. Even if it was muffled through the glass, a sensation of happiness flooded through him. He was so happy to see her again. Hearing her voice just filled him to the brim. "Hey, Jamie. ... Mkay. ... I-I'll keep an eye out. ... Yeah. ... I'll tell him." Jack saw the black sand swirl across her eyes. Jamie must have been talking about Jack. "Sorry, Jamie. ... Yeah, I know. ... My phone was off, I was painting. ... Sorry, I'll go check it now. ... Yeah. ... Love you, too, Jamie. ... Thanks for worrying. Sorry... Sorry..."

She hung up. Her mother stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, eyeing her daughter.

"Is something wrong, Sophie?"

Sophie shook her head. "No, Mom. I'm alright."

Her mother sighed, buying it just as much as Jack did. Jack was _not_ buying it. Sophie kept her head down and she walked past her mother, back to her room. Jack lept back up to her room and pushed the window open and sat there, waiting for Sophie.

She opened her door and glanced at the window. Jack grinned at her, getting up to meet her as she walked towards the window. It was hard to see her expression through the mess of hair in front of her face. But she was heading towards him.

"Soph-" as he opened his arms for her, he froze where he stood. She walked through him.

His heart sank.

"Sophie..." Jack watched her close the window and head back to her easel. She passed through him once again and sat at her place. Jack scrambled over and crouched next to her. "Sophie, please... Please, please, Sophie look at me." Panic was rising. "Sophie, I need you to see me. Please, just look at me. Look!" He never touched her art. He never wanted to ruin it unless she offered for him to help her. This time, he touched the black tendrils of her painting and frost began to cross the canvas.

The girl stopped and watched the frost.

"... What am I doing? I don't need imaginary friends anymore." She stood up and kicked the easel over, paint splattering from the painting onto the floor, missing the tarp. "Stop it, Sophie. You're lonely, but you can stop pretending now."

"Imaginary... friends?" Jack's eyes widened. Was that the daydream she was induced with? That Jack was imaginary? "Sophie! No! Look! Look at me! I'm right here!" He tried to grab her shoulders, but he stumbled through her. "I'm real! Please, Sophie! Look at me!"

He didn't understand. Why was it so important for Sophie to see him? Seeing her like this, knowing he couldn't do anything about it, and wishing desperately for her to just _look at him_.

He supposed he would be the same way with Jamie. But he understood his need for Jamie to see him. Jamie was his first believer. His whole world would crumble if Jamie had stopped believing. He wouldn't have any hope.

"What do I need to do? Make it snow? I can do that!" He cupped his hands and threw snow into the air. It began to snow in her room.

Sophie looked up and held her hand out for the snow, catching it. Her other hand quickly moved to her hip where Jack had given her frostbite.

"Snow," she muttered. She sighed, turned off the light, and laid on her bed, bringing a quilt around her. "I'm probably dreaming."

"No! Sophie, it's not a dream! It's real!" he begged.

The girl curled under her blankets and closed her eyes tightly, gripping onto something around her neck. Jack lept over the bed to get on the side she was facing, leaning over to look at her.

"Sophie, I need you to believe in me. Please, please... Believe in me."

The girl looked at the charm in her hand. Jack knew instantly what it was. It was his first gift to her. A silver chain with charm of ice. Jack had not thought it through, obviously. She rarely wore it because, well, it was made of ice and was very cold. He didn't make her jewelry after this one.

But this was special. When she wore it, it would reflect what made her happy. Jack made it for her in times he couldn't be there for her and she was down. The girl held it up, letting the light reflect it. Jack could see different colors flitting through it, too fast for anyone to see a solid image. She must have had a lot on her mind, and those corrupted daydreams were not helping.

Finally the images slowed to a stop. Sophie stared at the image through the dark sand clouding her vision. "I don't need him." she dropped the charm that pictured an image of Jack Frost dancing around her, poking and prodding her into having fun. "He isn't real."

"Sophie, I am, I'm right here. Please. What can I do? Just look at me. Look at me." He pleaded, reaching for her hand. He phased through it. She shivered and brought the blanket closer to her. She felt his presence, that much he knew. But she refused to see him.

Jack sighed and sat up on the bed next to her and stroked her hair. Or at least pretended to. He fazed through her several times, bringing forth an unpleasant jolt each time. He didn't care. He'd suffer the shock each time, if it meant he could attempt a bit of proof that he existed. He sat there for a while, stroking her hair. He wasn't sure how long, but her breathing had deepened, her face calmed.

He could feel her hair.

Jack stopped and looked at his hand that rested on her head. She was curled up, sleeping, her blonde hair tangled in front of her face. This was the only state where she believed in him.

"Soph..." he tangled his fingered in her hair, but not in a way to disturb her. Just to prove to himself that she believed in him. The room was suddenly alight. Jack looked around and sand entered through the window and danced around Sophie's head in the shape of snowflakes.

Sandman was nearby. He could just feel it. Jack looked down at the girl and pushed hair from her face. "I'll come back again soon, Sophie." He kissed her forehead and walked over to the window, looking up at the streams and rivers of sand flowing gracefully to each home. Jack pushed open the window and saw the Sandman, orchestrating the tendrils of sand. Jack gathered up his energy and jumped out the window, catching the wind. The boy surfed up to him and grinned.

"Hey, Sandy, what'd I miss?" Sandman turned to Jack on his cloud of sand and covered his mouth in shock. He jumped up and down, images flitting over his head fast than Jack could keep up with. "Whoah, whoah, calm down. Wh-ah!" Jack slipped and Sandman caught his hand. Jack gave him an uneasy smile as he was pulled onto the cloud.

"Guess I have a story to tell, huh?" Sandman nodded, more images forming. Jack chuckled and got comfortable. "Then let's go."

Sandman turned and headed north. Jack looked back down at the Bennett household, frowning. What could he do to get Sophie to believe? He supposed the Guardians needed to work on getting rid of Pitch's daydreams. Hopefully, with those gone, the one person that meant so much to him could see him again.

At North's ice palace, he was greeted more than warming. He was welcomed with a back-breaking hug and a swarm of elves and yettis. Even Phil the Yetti seemed glad he was back, even if he didn't want to show it. North called the remained Guardians and they were quick to respond.

Toothiana was collecting teeth in Europe when she saw the lights. When she saw Jack, she tackled him in a hug. The Baby Teeth had to peck her a few times to pry her away from Jack. The poor fairy was almost in tears. Jack pulled her back into a hug to try and calm her. After a few moments, she settled and released him.

Bunnymund was chasing a rogue Fearling. It took longer for him to appear. When he did, he began to complain about another cold Easter, but he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Jack let him know he missed him, too.

The Guardians sat quietly, without interrupting as Jack explained what happened just as he did with Jamie. He wasn't proud to admit there wasn't some amazing battle where he came out on top and overcame adversity, but he certainly wasn't going to say no to his savior. Especially when he knew there was no way of winning. Jack leaned back against the pillar that connected to his perch on the railing.

"Jack, you are alive and well! You have escaped Pitch's trap! You look as if ze battle was lost." North said.

"'Cause it was." Jack hummed. "The kids all stopped believing in me. I'm running off of Jamie and four kids, maybe five. And even those kids only believe in me because of Jamie. Let me tell you, that guy is a life-saver." He sighed. "I'm powerless. It's going to take a long time to get back to full power. Nobody believes in me." His voice softened and he gazed down, watching a some elves a few levels down arguing. "Not even Sophie."

"But we can make them believe again!" Toothiana exclaimed, fluttering up to him. "With their baby teeth!"

"It's going to take a lot more than baby teeth, Tooth," Jack explained. "Those daydreams. They're powerful."

Sandman had caught his attention. He pointed to himself with a large grin and gave Jack a salute. Jack beamed at him.

"Alright, Sandy. I'm counting on you. Give those kids some better daydreams, okay? They deserve it."

"Sandy is going to take care of the daydreams, I'll take care of the memories." Toothiana nodded and took Jack's hand. "Come on~!"

"Wait, me, too?" Jack followed her tug and got to his feet.

"Of course! There's something I need to show you."

Jack gripped her hand tightly in one hand and his staff in another. "Alright, let's go."

"I vill see you soon, my boy!" North waved as he and Toothiana flew. Jack waved to him and Bunnymund and the two of them set for the Tooth Palace.

Once there, Jack and Toothiana landed in front of a column. None of the locations were labeled, but Jack recognized several children from Burgess, Virginia before him. The Baby Teeth were set to work on pulling them out and touching their containers, making them glow with fond memories. Toothiana flitted near the top, looking around for something.

"Ah!" she exclaimed and pulled out a certain case. She zipped back over to Jack and held the container out. "Here." she put it in his hands. "Take it."

Jack looked at the case with furrowed brows. He turned the case to see whose teeth they were and froze. They were Jill's. He looked up at Toothiana who beamed. The fairy reached forward and touched the center diamond pattern and the case glowed.

Jack was overcome by a vision.

A girl mourning over the loss of her brother.

A girl being approached by children who offered to play with her in the middle of winter. She refused. Someone threw a snowball, though the assailant was unknown. Another pulled her into the game. She was smiling and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

A girl who was the center of attention, making all of the other children laugh.

A girl promising to be just like her big brother.

A young woman, standing with a man at an alter, vowing to love him until her dying breath.

A woman playing with her small children, always smiling.

A woman discussing fond memories of her lost brother to her children. How she was sorry they missed out on having the best uncle ever.

An old woman, dying, surrounded by her family and waiting to meet her husband.

Jack stumbled back, gasping. He stared down at the case in disbelief. Jill. Jill lived a full life. Jill lived a happy one. She was okay. She was fine without him. She was happy. The winter spirit fell to his knees, smiling as wide as he could, tears threatening to escape.

"I wanted you to know what Pitch showed you... it was all just nightmares."

Jack dropped the case and grabbed Toothiana's hand, pulling her down into a tight embrace. He thanked her over and over again. He could not thank her enough. A weight had been lifted. One that had been heavy in his heart for five months. And Toothiana was able to assuage it so easily.

"The nightmares are gone now, Jack. We're going to make them believe in you again. You're going to get your power back. Even Sophie will remember you."

Everything was looking up.

* * *

So, I wanna respond to some reviews, since I'm pretty sure I'll get more like it and I'd like to get it out of the way.

First: Pippa is not Jack's sister's name. Jack's sister does not have a name. I know the wiki says her name is Pippa, but the wiki also says Pitch's daughter is named Katherine. Katherine is Mother Goose, not Pitch's daughter. There's some confusion because Pippa and Jack's sister share the same voice actress. Pippa is the girl that threw the snowball at Cupcake when the group of friends were being introduces. You know, the red-head with the hat? The only other girl in the group? Her name is Pippa. All those other kids have names, too.

tl;dr: Pippa is not Jack's sister's name. She is nameless.

Second: Someone did point out how Jack's power didn't rely on children believing in him. But we don't know if that changed once he was inducted into the Guardians. Pitch does say something like "Being a Guardian is great. Only downside is if the kids stop believing, they lose their power." So, I took that and created a sort of headcanon that Jack's powers shifted once he became a Guardian (which I'm fairly certain I made a point of saying in this story). The more kids believe in him, the more powerful he gets. He even takes on that fault that the other Guardians have. Other Immortals were created like the Guardians, but they don't lose power based on belief.

Then again, I haven't read the books. So, I could be wrong.

I hope this explains certain elements of the story alright! If anyone has any other questions/comments/concerns, feel free to leave a review or message me!

Thank you everyone for the feedback! I really do appreciate it! It helps push the story further. Especially the reviewers that asked if Pitch was going to come in. This story wouldn't be at this point if you didn't make that suggestion!

Anyway, I'm sure you're done with me rambling. So I will stop now~ See you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Jack Frost stayed at the Tooth Palace with Toothiana and the baby teeth. It took a few days, but soon, he was as powerful as before. He rode around the Palace in the winds, filled with a lightness and excitement. Sandy hadn't reached all of the kids, yet. But it was enough to give Jack the energy to spread winter and fun. He thanked Toothiana. The fairy had to stop the baby tooth Jack affectionately named Avalyn from following him. He had to promise the poor fairy-bird that he would be back soon.

The next few days, Jack flew over the globe, spreading winter and fun. He felt just like his old self as he played with children who could and couldn't see him. He wouldn't discriminate, even if they never believed. He just enjoyed the company of the youngsters.

While he was out, he had come across Mother Nature. He took the time to properly thank her. She explained how she was forced to interviene due to the natural imbalance. She could create winter, but it wasn't the same kind of winter that Jack produced. It was cold and unforgiving. Jack's produced a sort of welcoming air that was needed. Although she explained this with a straight face, Jack could see she was actually very happy to be reunited with her father. She had him "on a leash" that stopped him from spreading fear.

Jack landed on Jamie's windowsill and looked in. The man was sitting at a computer, concentrated intensity furrowed in his brows. Jack smiled. It was the same expression Sophie wore when she painted. Jack tapped on the window and Jamie, without looking up, waved for him to come in. Jamie usually left the window unlocked so Jack could sneak in. The spirit quietly slipped in as to not disturb Jamie until he finished his thought.

When the man had finished he sighed and looked to Jack with a grin. "Looks like you've been busy." Jamie nodded towards the blizzard forming outside.

"Yeah, Bunny's a little upset, but he's gonna let it slide. Hope the kids don't mind frozen Easter eggs." Jack snickered.

"So," Jamie started, grinning from ear to ear. "Tell me what happened."

"What?" Jack scoffed. "Going to put this in your books, too? You're gonna make me look bad, Jamie."

"Just tell me, Frosty."

So, Jack told Jamie what happened through the past week, starting with when he met Sandman in Burgess. Jamie listened as he usually did when Jack told a story, this time with a notebook on his lap and a pen in hand. He was jotting down notes. Jack, although he quipped that Jamie would make him look weak, was sure the man would put a spin on the events that would make him still look good in his books.

"So, you didn't see Sophie?" Jamie asked when Jack finished.

Jack kicked his feet, looking at the floor. "I did." he said quietly.

"But you haven't seen her since last week, huh?" Jack looked up, confused. How did Jamie know? "There's still no snow in Burgess."

"I'm… scared." Jack admitted. "If I go back and I see Sophie… and she… Jamie, she… she doesn't believe in me."

Jamie set the notebook on the desk and brushed hair out of his face. "I'm not surprised." Jamie said softly. "With those daydreams… she thinks about you a lot. It was difficult to think of you without questioning your existence because of them."

"She… she does?"

"Yeah, I mean, she's in love with you." Jamie tilted his head. "You think about the person you love a lot, don't you?"

"I… I don't know." Jack sighed. "I don't know what love is like. I'm pretty sure it's a mortal emotion. Something I'll never have." The spirit looked up, frowning. "I wish I did, though… it sounds nice. The way Sophie described it."

Jamie quirked his head. He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "You're in love with Sophie, aren't you?"

Jack jumped. What? "No! Didn't I just say I can't love?"

"How often do you think about her?" Jamie posed.

"All the time." Jack admitted quietly. "When I visit certain countries, I think of how she would love to see some monuments. Or how pretty the snow and ice is, wishing she could just see it. When I'm playing a new game with kids, I think about how she would have fun with this game. When I'm with the Guardians, I can only think of the times she spent with them."

"When you see her, how do you feel?"

"Usually happy." Jack smiled at the thought. "She's always smiling around me. And when I follow her to school and see how she's so shy around everyone else, it makes me feel special that she lets herself go in front of me. And when she pulls herself out, I just swell up with pride. She always giggles, even when she's trying not to when I try and make a class more interesting for her. I love this face she makes when she's painting or drawing… She's so focused, she blocks everything else out. Except for me. Once, your mom came into the room to try and talk to her about something and she totally ignored her—wait, no. She didn't notice her. But she noticed me. And I just… I just want to see her smile all the time. Her eyes twinkle. They remind me of spring.

"But last time… last time I saw her I was devastated." Jack leaned against his staff. "She passed right through me. I just… I wanted her to see me so bad."

"I asked you how you feel around her and you just described to me everything you like about her and how it makes you feel." Jamie was smirking.

"So?"

"How do you feel when you come to see me?" Jamie continued.

"Well, right now, I want to frost your face."

"That's it. You're in love with Sophie." Jamie decided.

"No! She said love is happy! And right now, I'm not happy." Jack said quickly.

"And why is it happy, Jack?" Jamie pressed further.

"Because… because the other person is happy."

"Well, that's because she's not happy." Jamie leaned against the wall beside Jack, crossing his arms. "I've talked to Mom. Sophie's waaaay quieter than usual. She's dressing differently. She miserable. And you miss her. Of course it's going to hurt. Loving someone doesn't hurt. Seeing them upset hurts. Missing them hurts. That hurts, Jack."

"But, Jamie, I can't—"

"Hey!" Jamie grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "You're in love. Accept it."

Jack stared at Jamie, eyes wide. This wasn't a voice in his head telling him, but it was a voice of reason. Someone had seen it before he had. He groaned, leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

"I'm in love with Sophie."

"Yes."

"I can't do this."

"Of course you can't."

Jack looked up at Jamie. Jamie didn't look mad. There was no contempt in his voice. Just reason.

"You're an immortal Guardian of children. She's a mortal human girl. She can't even see you. Well, maybe. She's been pretending to believe still with me. There's no way it's going to work." Jamie shrugged. "Not in this life. And you, well, you don't look like you want anything beyond just being in love anyway. I don't think you could handle a mortal relationship. You're still a kid. But, you know, she might not want that kind of relationship either. But she's going to grow up, Jack. She's going to grow old. She's going to eventually die. And you have to ask yourself: Do I want to be there all that time?"

Jack slowly looked up at Jamie. Everything he said was true. And, without a beat, he replied. "Yes."

"There you have it. You're in love." Jamie ruffled Jack's hair.

"You're not mad, though." Jack stated flatly. "That I love your sister."

"Man, Jack, I've put you in charge of taking care of her all these years. If I didn't trust you with her, I wouldn't have done that to begin with. I don't care what happens between you two. I just want her happy." Jamie smiled at the Guardian and put his hands on his hips. "Besides, I see it when you're with her. She's got this brightness about her that she doesn't have with anyone else."

"But… but it's gone." Jack said softly.

Jamie sighed. "Maybe, though… if she doesn't believe… it's for the best."

Jack deflated. Jamie was right. Without Jack, he wouldn't hold her back from someone she could truly love and care about. Not an imaginary friend. Someone whom she could have a life with. And he was fine with that. He wanted to see her happy, loved, and taken care of. Maybe someday, he could play with her kids and bring them joy. Even that brought a small smile to his face.

It really didn't matter if she could see him or not in the end. As long as he could see her smile.

"That's okay. I'm okay with that." Jack said with nothing but the absolute truth.

Jamie groaned. "Man, this sucks. I you should be human. Go on, become human. Sophie deserves someone like you. I couldn't ask for a better man for her."

Jack smiled sadly at his friend. "I don't think that's going to happy. You guys should become Immortals." He was only half joking. Oh, how amazing that would be! His best friends joining him in this immortal life. Never having to say goodbye. They could watch the children together. Never growing up or growing old, always looking out for the kids. Being together.

Jamie rushed to the window and opened it, calling up into the sky. "HEAR THAT MAN IN THE MOON? JACK NEEDS HIS FRIENDS! HURRY UP! CHOP CHOP!"

Jack laughed, "Don't forget about Laura."

"YEAH! LAURA, TOO! I NEED MY FUTURE WIFE TO JOIN ME! IN THAT LONELY IMMORTAL LIFE!"

"You are definitely not a candidate for immortality now. I'm actually pretty sure you've insulted him."

"Oh, ha ha." Jamie rolled his eyes. "It was worth a shot. Well, might as well use my life to get kids to believe in you guys. Create more guardians like myself."

"We'll always need more of those," Jack smiled. "And you'll create your own immortality. Through your writing."

"I'm the best Guardian yet, Jack. The Guardian of Belief." Jamie grinned.

Jack shook his head. "Guardian of Faith."

— — —

Jack discovered, much to his disappointment, Sophie did not believe in him. But he decided he promised Jamie he would protect her he would continue to watch over her. The daydreams had turned from black to gold and she would smile and Jack couldn't help but smile with her. Even though he couldn't see what she was dreaming about, it must have been lovely.

Jack sat with her in during her art elective. When she was doing something creative was when he loved to see her the most. Most of the other kids in class took it because there wasn't much work to it. But Sophie took it because it allowed her to do what she loved.

Her art teacher took her aside one day and explained that he wanted to start a gallery for some of his most accomplished students. From the high school and the local college he taught at. He requested that Sophie showed off a part of her collection and perhaps someone might even buy her art.

This was the first time in school Jack had seen Sophie let out a little scream of excitement. For far too long, she had been invisible. Someone here recognized her and her talents. Sophie instantly started questioning. What sort of theme was it? Should she make new paintings? How many did she need?

"Congratulations, Soph." Jack wrapped his arms around her as the teacher explained what she needed to prepare. He pretended he was solid enough to hug her and noticed her shivering. She brought her hand to her chest where Jack's hands linked, as if to acknowledge his hug. He felt his heart skip and saw the residual sands of a daydream dance before her eyes.

At the gallery opening, Sophie wore a little black dress her mother picked out for her and for the first time, her hair was pulled back and out of her face with a butterfly clip. She wore only enough make-up to accentuate her features. Jack couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. She stood nervously by another student from her school. Someone she was familiar with, though have only talked to once or twice. Jack was there. And so was Jamie and their parents.

Jamie stood before the six paintings Sophie chose for the gallery. Jack stood beside him.

"It's some of her abstract stuff." Jamie crossed his arms, trying to figure out what they were supposed to be.

"It's the Guardians." Jack recognized them almost instantly. It may have been the colors or the symbolism, but he knew what they were supposed to be. "And Pitch."

"I'm missing." Jamie joked. He looked upon them proudly, though.

"Honorary Guardians don't count."

"Who are you talking to?" Sophie asked as she walked up to her brother. She rubbed her arms nervously, looking at all of the strangers in the room.

"My muse." Jamie said without a beat.

"Laura must be jealous." Sophie giggled and looked at her pieces. She stopped at the one that represented Pitch and stepped back. Jack didn't blame her. Something about the piece was terrifying.

"She'll get by if she want's to live in a mansion someday."

Sophie was about to open her mouth when a couple came up to the wall. Sophie pulled Jamie out of the way, Jack stayed close to them to hear what they had to say about the work in hushed tones.

"Impressive work," the man muttered to his companion. "Light, whimsical, playful. It reminds me strongly of childhood."

"Yes," the woman agrees. "Except the black one. There is something about it that just feels corrupted." The woman looked to Sophie who stood at attention. "Are you the artist?" she asked loud enough for Sophie to hear. The girl nodded and stepped forward. "Can you explain how this one fits in the collection? I'm a little confused."

"Oh, um… it just…it fits." She took a deep breath. "These five are protectors. And this one is the bad guy." She gulped and realized she had said something quite childlike. "Um… I created that one at a low point. And I felt weak, helpless, hopeless, almost broken. But… then I did these ones and suddenly I felt saved. So, it fits." She nodded. "Yeah. I think. Yeah."

"Wonderful. So, you draw inspiration from your own experience?" the man questioned.

"Um, yes?" her voice was small.

"Fabulous. You don't see many artists like that around here." The woman looked at the collection again. "Darling, let's get that one and put it in the guest room." She pointed to the Pitch inspired work. "I think your mother will like it."

"What?" Sophie perked up.

"How much would you like for it? One? Two?" the man asked, pulling out a checkbook.

"'Scuse me? One or two what? Dollars?" Sophie's face turned red. She knew that wasn't what he meant.

"Thousand, dear." the man corrected. Jamie, behind Sophie, covered his mouth in astonishment. Jack was grinning from ear to ear. Sophie sputtered.

"One thousand is—wait—but—"

"Two thousand, then." the man handed the stunned Sophie a check. "We will pick it up at the end of the showing. Good luck, my dear girl. You have a lot of talent."

Sophie didn't move. She stared at the check with wide eyes as the couple moved away. Jamie went up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the check. The siblings looked at one another slowly before Jamie called quickly for their parents. He rushed to find them.

"Look at you, Sophie. You're well on your way." Jack said, reaching to touch her face. "I'm so proud of you."

The girl could not feel his presence. He kissed her forehead and put a hand on her head. Or went through the motions to, as he could not touch her.

Jack stepped back as Jamie and their parents dashed up to Sophie to congratulate her. By the end of the night, Sophie had sold two more pieces. She would have sold three, but she refused to let anyone buy one of them. Jack was happy to know she wouldn't let the Jack Frost composition go.

_**A/N**__: Thanks for the reviews, guys~ See you next chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

Summer was coming. Jack Frost's visits to Burgess were not as frequent. Partly because of the heat and partly because of the pain. While he did enjoy seeing Sophie Bennett, it hurt that she could not see him back. He missed her more than he would ever admit. He missed the hugs and the warmth and what he wouldn't give to have one more sweet kiss with her.

Jack didn't worry, though. Since the first gallery showing, she had made some friends. Fellow artists from college and the one from her high school. They would frequently get together and laugh and talk have fun. The winter spirit was so glad to see her so happy. But there was something missing. The twinkle in her eye was still absent. Oh, how he missed seeing that.

Jack had to admit, artists were strange. They always brought up strange topics, such as what color the sky was, what their source of inspirations were, how troubled their pasts were. Once, they compared scars. A boy, when he was three, accidentally knocked a pan of grease over his back. A girl showed off a dent in her shin from a broken leg two years ago. Jack wondered what sort of scars Sophie had. He knew one on her knee and a few on the back of her ankle from shaving. When it came to her turn, she bit her lip and pulled up her shirt.

There was Jack's hand print, forever warped into her skin.

"I got frostbite in November. The blisters scarred." she explained.

Sophie seemed to have won some sort of unspoken contest about who had the coolest scar.

"Wow, Jack Frost must really not like you," one of the college boys joked. For some reason, this made Jack flare with anger. How dare he even suggest that?!

"No, it's not that," Sophie said with a soft expression. "He's clumsy. He causes accidents. But he never means any harm. He just wants to have fun." In that moment, Sophie looked up and Jack swore she was looking right at him with that familiar smile of hers. He stepped forward and whispered her name, hoping against all hope…

The girl looked back at her friends. They continued their discussion on scars and childhood and inspiration.

Jamie came home for the summer. Jack spent time with him to help get his mind off of Sophie. Laura also came to visit for a few weeks. Jamie, by some magic, kept his girlfriend believing in Jack Frost and he was glad for it. Laura had no idea what Jamie was writing about, but he and Jack had a lot of fun dancing around the subject, teasing her.

Sophie graduated high school. She didn't apply for any colleges. But she put most of the money she earned from her galleries away, only digging into the accounts to buy a nice camera to photograph her art. She started an online portfolio with Laura's help (Laura was proficient in web design). Sophie also was called by that gallery every time they were having a showing, asking her to contribute.

Jack went to every single one of Sophie's gallery showings. He never had a deep interest in art, but he wanted to see Sophie in her element. One day, there was a hospital director there, asking about a mural to paint in the children's ward. Several of the artists asked about money or refused since children weren't their audience. Jack watched as Sophie jumped at the chance. It would be her donation.

"I should probably tell you so you will be prepared," the gentleman said uneasily. "It's the burn ward. I don't want to make you uncomforta—"

"Perfect." Sophie grinned. "I know just what to do, then."

The director was very relieved. That weekend, Sophie packed up sketchbooks, pencils and other supplies. Jack, curious why she didn't pack paints, followed her. At the hospital, she sat with the children. She looked nervous, unsure of what she was doing. This was a large project.

Jack looked upon the children sadly. The Guardians were supposed to protect children form nightmares, but these children lived them.

Most of the children would have made anyone cringe with the burns and lacerations. They looked like they were in so much pain. But they all crowded around Sophie curiously as she handed out pads and pencils. She had no trouble looking at them.

"So, guys, this place looks pretty dreary, doesn't it? It needs more color, don't you think?" she asked. "I'm gonna help brighten this place up. But I need your help. What do you want to see here? Do me a favor and draw it, okay?"

Jack stood in the doorway, making sure Sophie had all of the attention. The kids began to draw and color and she stood up, moving over to an orderly, asking for the person in charge of the ward. When they arrived, Sophie asked something Jack couldn't hear. She was timid at first. And the doctor was firm in her response. Sophie began to argue, getting much more fierce in her request. They argued for a little before the doctor seemed to give in and Sophie jumped, excited.

When Sophie came back to the kids, she asked to see what they had drawn up. Jack moved over to the groups to see what they had was cowboys and aliens and princesses and fairies. He wasn't surprised the kids couldn't see him. He wasn't offended, either. He was used to it.

He leaned over a girl to check out her work. "An ice cube?"

"'Cause it's hot in here." the young girl of ten said. "Gedddit? 'Cause we're all… burned…" She looked up at him and her jaw dropped. Jack jumped a bit, surprised that she had seen him. "Jack Frost." she whispered.

Now that he got a closer look, he remembered her. She was a girl he played with last winter. He smiled at her. "Eve, right?"

"You remember?"

"Of course I do," Jack touched her nose and her eyes sparkled. "I remember everyone I play with."

Eve looked around, grinning and giddy. "No one else can see you, can they?" she whispered.

"Nope. Just you."

As Sophie drew more with the other kids, Eve explained how she wound up in the burn ward. Her brother and her were out in the backyard, building a fire for roasting marshmallows and telling scary stories. In her excitement, she tripped over one of the chairs and landed in the hearth.

Jack spent the next twenty minutes with Eve, helping her think of a good picture for the mural. In the end, they decided on an ice cube planet with and icicle ring around it and was inhabited by snowmen who traveled the universe on a snowball spaceship.

In that time, paints had been brought in, tarp had been set down and the children were called aside. What was going on? Jack stood with Sophie who started sketching out where the drawings would go on a large pad. When she was satisfied, she started marking on the wall.

The kids returned. They all smelled of alcohol sanitizer and their burns were wrapped in plastic. Jack suddenly understood.

They were going to do the painting.

"Okay, guys, you ready for this?" Sophie she clapped her hands. "We're going to paint your drawings!"

The looks on their faces. The joy and excitement and pure happiness. Sophie handed out brushes and paints. The orderlies were quite strict on the kids, telling them to be careful not to get too much paint on themselves. The kids didn't care, they were just happy they were allowed to _do_ something.

Sophie told them where their pictures were going to go and positioned them accordingly. The kids painted and helped each other out. Jack noticed some of them were having a hard time. He helped them along with a snowflake or a tap on the nose. Eve beckoned him over to her painting and he helped her with parts she couldn't reach. Everyone had a blast. When they were done, there wasn't an inch of wall space seen.

Some of the kids with heavier burns were called for a washing. Eve stood back with Sophie and Jack to admired the wall. Eve gasped when she noticed something. "Look!" She tugged Jack's arm sleeve. Someone painted you! See? It's by my painting!"

Sophie looked down at Even quizzically. Eve seemed to remember Sophie couldn't see Jack and chuckled nervously. Jack crouched down to reach Eve's level and scanned the mural. "Look, there's Nor—Santa." he pointed to an elf. North stood near it, looking quite annoyed. "And the Tooth Fairy." Toothiana was in with a group of fairies. "And Sandman." He was feeding good dreams to a sleeping baby. "And the Easter Bunny." He nodded to Bunnymund who pulled out a paintbrush to paint eggs in a nest.

"Whoah… who painted them?" Eve gawked. Jack nodded up at Sophie who smiled, amused. Probably thought she was talking to an imaginary friend. Eve looked up at Sophie and back to Jack.

"That's amazing! This is so cool!"

Jack stood up and leaned on his staff. "I have to go now, Eve."

Eve's smile faded. "Am I gonna see you again, Jack?"

"Sure," Jack nodded. "I'll see you next winter. It's too hot during the summer for me. I can't stay here too long. But it was really good to see you again, Eve. Next time I see you, I'll bring you a special gift, okay?" he winked. "Be good. North will tell me if you aren't."

Eve rushed forward and hugged him. He hugged her back, noticing the burns up her neck. He stroked her hair and stood up. "See ya later." Jack looked up at Sophie who was watching with intrigue. Her head tilted and she was looking right at Jack again. Jack knew better than to have hope.

"Bye, Sophie." The spirit ran for the open window and flew out. He looked back and Eve as leaning outside, waving. He saw Sophie looking for what she was looking at, smiling, as if she could see Jack, too. The blonde looked up at Jack and he met her emerald gaze. His heart skipped a beat and he forced himself to look away.

—-

Late in the summer, Jack had seen Sophie getting closer to one of her friends. His name was Phil. Jack could only think of the yeti he used to get into tiffs with when he attempted to break into the ice palace. He was the one that poured grease down his back as a child.

Jack sat on the roof of the porch with Jamie, watching the dream sand when Sophie came home late from hanging out with Phil. Jamie and Jack watched her and Phil step up to the porch. Jack heard her laughing and smiled a bit. She was enjoying herself.

Jamie laid flat on the roof and looked at Jack. Jack could see the man studying him, watching for any signs of jealousy. Jack had to admit he was a little jealous. But this guy seemed to make her happy. That was all Jack could ask for. It seemed Sophie and Phil had not noticed the boys on the roof.

Jack could see Jamie's curiosity. Jamie pressed a finger to his lips and Jack laughed. "SHE CAN'T HEAR ME ANYWAY!" Jack bellowed and Jamie had to stifle laughter. The winter spirit crawled over the edge and looked down at them. They sat on the steps. Sophie was talking with her hands, telling Phil about the look on the children's faces at the hospital. It was like she came to the amazing realization how much she loved working with children. She frequented the hospital since the mural and would draw with the kids.

Phil made a joke about how some of them probably looked like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings. Jack clutched his staff and glared at the man. How could he even say that? Sophie either chose to ignore it or didn't hear him, though, some wrinkles formed on her brow. She wasn't happy with the statement either. She just continued to go on about the kids and their art and how amazing it was to see them so happy.

When her hand rested on the step, Jack saw Phil take the change to grab her hand and link their fingers. She stiffened a bit. Jack wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but she shut her mouth and turned to him. The boy took her face with his free hand and pressed his lips against hers.

Jack pulled himself up back next to Jamie. Jamie put a hand on his shoulder, but Jack just glared up at the dream sand.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Jack and Jamie looked at each other.

"What? But, Soph, I thought—"

"Please don't call me 'Soph.' I only let two people call me that."

"What? You're being ridiculous."

"Only Jamie and Jack call me Soph. It's not ridiculous."

"And who's Jack?"

Sophie quieted. Phil sounded frustrated. Jack was starting to think Phil the yeti was a better candidate for Sophie than this guy.

"Jack's a close friend. I've known him since I was small. But when I met him, I was too young to remember him. I met him again when I was thirteen and we were close ever since. He was my protector. My guardian angel."

"And what happened to him?" Phil asked, disgruntled.

"… I let him go." Sophie said quietly. "It was time to stop having imaginary friends."

The stairs creaked. Phil stood up. "You're weird. Maybe you should have kept him around." Jack and Jamie watched him walk away. "Then you'd have at least one friend."

Jack and Jamie looked at one another and smirked. Jack formed a ball of ice in his hand and handed it to Jamie. Jamie stood up and threw it at the back of Phil's head. The man cried out in pain and turned to glare at Sophie.

"Up here, asshat." Jamie called. "Stay away from my sister, got it?"

Sophie ran out and looked up on the roof. "Jamie, what are you doing?! How long have you been up there?!"

"Hey, I was here first! And that jerk deserves it!"

"What the hell did you hit me with?! Ice!?" Phil held the back of his head where Jack was sure a lump would form.

"Next time, it'll be a rock."

Phil grumbled and flipped Jamie off before going to his car and driving off. Jamie and Sophie glared at each other. Jamie and Sophie rarely ever fought. Seeing this was about as common as snow in July.

"Jamie, why were you even up there?!"

"I'm doing what we used to do, Sophie. _Together_. Then you just gave it up. We'd sit up here together and watch Sandy's dream sand, with or without Jack."

"Jamie, seriously, just stop. Please." She ran her hands through her hair. "The Guardians are stories you made up. They aren't real."

"The Warren, Tooth Palace, Ice Palace, Sophie, we went to those. How could you forget so easily?!"

"Because I'm _growing up_, Jamie!" Sophie yelled back, exasperated. "It's okay for you to be a kid 'cause you're righting children's books. But I've… I've got to work a lot harder than you. I'm not smart. I'm not good with people. I'm only where I am because of _sheer luck_. That's what my field is about. Being lucky. One day you're in, the next, you're out. I need to try and be an adult and do these for myself. It's time to stop believing in North and Sandy and Jack. I can't do it, Jamie. I can't do what you do. I'm not even going to college!"

"Sophie…" Jamie looked to Jack and lept from the roof. Sophie let out a scream and Jack quickly caught Jamie, lowering him gently.

"Jamie, what were you thinking?! You could have gotten hurt!"

Jamie took his sister's face. "Sophie, please, please, open your eyes. You need to open them."

Sophie searched her brother's face, her expression set and powerful. "No, Jamie, please don't make me. I need to let go. I need to grow up." Her eyes darted towards Jack before she looked to Jamie again. That time, she did look at him. There was no mistaking it. "I have to let go."

Jack bit his lip and put a hand on Jamies arm. "It's okay, Jamie."

Jamie released Sophie and she kept her eyes trained on Jamie. She looked as if she had more words to say, but shoved him aside and heading towards the door. Instead of going through Jack, she moved around him as to not touch him. Jack whirled around to watch Sophie as she slammed the front door behind her.

Jack and Jamie looked at each other.

"She saw you." Jamie stated.

"She did." Jack nodded.

"You should go calm her down." Jamie ordered.

"I'm not the one that riled her up." Jack shrugged. "Plus, she'll pretend she doesn't see me." Jack kicked his foot back and forth. "She doesn't want to see me. It's okay. I… I gotta go, anyway. When I come back, you better have worked things out."

"… Alright, Jack."

Jack put a hand on Jamie's shoulder and offered a smile. "See ya." He flew off. Somehow, even if the look Sophie gave him wasn't full of warmth or joy, the fact that she saw him at all sent him to the moon. Maybe someday she'll see him again. And when she does, she might actually want to talk to him. And he could finally… _finally_ tell her how he felt.

_**A/N**__: Gonna admit, I'm not happy with this chapter. But it did get events I wanted to happen, happen. It needed to show reason and realizations? Yeah. I hope you like it, anyway._


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Jack was happy to know Jamie and Sophie made up. The two of them were washing dishes together. Sophie splashed him, she had soap in her hair, and Jamie bopped her in the nose with more soap.

Sophie checked her phone and yelped, quickly wiping soap off of herself and she ran out the door. Jamie called for her to be safe and she waved him off, jumped in her car, and drove off. Jack wondered where she was going, so he followed her.

She was with her group of friends. They went to a family dinner. Jack could not help but glare at Phil. Phil looked extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Sophie easily pretended nothing happened the night before and went on as usual.

"You know, last night, I watched the Hobbit." she said. "The first one. Jamie used to looooove the Lord of the Rings, read all the books, we own all the movies. I couldn't get into the books—too hard of a read for me. Anyway, is it weird I always thought Gollum was adorable?" She laughed. "He just has those big eyes and I dunno, he's a sad character."

"It's weird, but you're right." one of the girls agreed. "He was like this big ugly child. You know, when he didn't go insane. If you wanna talk about cute—Legolas and Kili."

"The dwarf?!"

Sophie gave Phil this look. It had some sort of subtle triumph behind it. A way to prode at his jab at the children last night.

Sophie was going to be okay, Jack decided. She could stand up for herself. She had made some good friends. Jack was sure Phil wouldn't bother her again. Jack didn't need to be here to protect her anymore. He wondered why he continued to. It was just the chance to see her awake and smiling, he supposed.

But maybe it was time to stop. It was beginning to hurt too much. He loved seeing her happy and smiling, but… he hated this. He was used to being unseen and unheard but when it was Sophie… _Sophie_, he couldn't bear it.

Maybe, just as she let him go, it was time to let her go.

Jack decided it was time to stop following Sophie, stop watching her, stop talking at her. Over the next few months, he did a good job. He would of course continue to visit Jamie, and when Jamie was with his sister, Jack would watch them and smile. And, somehow, Jack couldn't stop himself from occasionally visiting Sophie in the night, while she slept. Because… her dreams… they were a link and he could actually touch her. He could feel her warmth because she believed. And maybe she could hear him as well. If she could, she would hear fantastic stories and sings of praise and proclamations of love from the winter spirit. He would ask her if what he felt was like what she used to feel.

She wouldn't respond, of course. He felt almost silly. Though, he should be used to a lack of response from anyone from being invisible for three-hundred years, he just couldn't get past Sophie not seeing him.

No matter what, though… no matter the distance, he couldn't stay away from her. The wind would bring him home and his home was a little pond where he could see the Bennett home from.

His forced distance only lasted from the end of July to beginning of September. He ended up visiting her every day as usual. His heart hurt more and more, but he wouldn't just leave her alone.

And maybe it caused his emotions to rage out of control. It began to snow in the middle of October. Five feet in Virginia and West Virginia. Jack wasn't sure what came over him, but he needed winter to come early. He supposed it would make up for last winter when he wasn't able to make it snow.

The kids didn't seem to mind, though they were hoping it would melt before Halloween. He had to leave. Perhaps it would warm up enough for it to melt. He would have liked to play with the kids, but he would much prefer them to smile when they went trick-or-treating.

A week later, Jack had inadvertently created more blizzards in Ontario, Washington, Colorado, and several countries in Europe. Frustrated, he returned home. He passed over a park where he saw a group of kids building a snowman. Jack landed near them and examined it.

"It's missing something." he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"A beard." said a girl with a pink hat. The other girls looked at her with quirked eyebrows.

"It's missing a beard?" said a girl with black hair.

"Yeah." The girl grinned and looked over to Jack, "Right, si—Jack Frost!"

The group of girls gasped as they just realized who was in their presence. Jack noticed the girl in the blue hat was Eve. "Hey, squirt." he beamed. "Missed me?"

The girl ran up to him and grabbed his arm, bringing him closer to her group of friends. "Yeah, I did! Are you here to help us make a snowman? Why'd you bring winter so fast? Is it gonna snow on Halloween, too?"

"It was an accident." Jack chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Oops." The girls laughed. Jack remembered something. "Oh, right, I promised you something, didn't I?"

"Huh? Oh, right, Jack, you don't have too—" Eve started, waving her hands.

Jack knelt down and cupped snow in his hands. He concentrated and when he pulled his hands away, there was a small ice sculpture of the ice cube planet they made and he put it in her hands. "This is special. It won't break, it won't melt." Eve and her friends gathered round to admire the sculpture. "That's for being so brave." He put a hand on her head.

Eve's lips trembled and she threw her arms around the winter spirit. Jack hugged her back and smiled. "That's a good girl, Eve. Now, how about we finish your snowman?"

"Okay!" Eve and her friends danced around the snowman and gathered small things around the park to make a face. They wondered what to make a beard with when a bottle with blue liquid in it rolled towards them.

"Ah! Darn it!"

Eve picked it up the bottle and looked towards the woman that was running after it. A girl with a blonde pixie cut and a black knit hat fell into the snow face first. She groaned and the girls giggled.

The young woman wore a black coat and bright blue pants with white snow boots. She sat up and wiped snow from her face, a crystalline necklace fell out of her coat with a leather wrap behind the charm. Jack took a double take. It was Sophie. She cut her hair.

"Hey, guys." She grinned up at the girls. "Can I have my bottle back?"

Eve handed it to her and Sophie stood up. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's colored water. So I can paint in the snow." Sophie explained. "I already painted my whole backyard so I came here." Sophie tilted her head and looked down at Eve. "Ah! Eve! Remember me? I'm Sophie!"

Eve didn't recognize Sophie either. She laughed and hopped a bit. "Sophie!" Eve looked around at her friends and Jack.

"Hey, do you guys wanna paint the snow, too?" Sophie asked, looking around. "I have plenty of bottles and colors for everyone."

The girl's responded with overwhelming enthusiasm. They followed Sophie up a hill to a flat surface where she had been working. She stood proudly and put her hands on her hips. "Do you guys know who this is?"

The girls stopped and looked at Jack. Jack took a deep breath and swelled with joy. Sophie looked around to see what the girls were looking at, clearly confused.

"You know Jack Frost?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh, you've seen him, then!"

"He's right here." Sophie grabbed Jack's sleeve. Jack smiled down at Eve sadly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there, Jack! It's been a while." Sophie said, smiling off to the side. She wasn't looking at him. She was pretending to see him for the girls' enjoyment.

"You can't see him?" Another girl asked.

"She doesn't believe in me anymore." Jack explained. "So she won't see me."

"You gotta believe in him." one of the girls ordered.

"Oh, but I do." Sophie nodded. "I just can't see very well. I forgot my contacts."

"Here, let's play a game." Jack said as he begun to circle around the group, smiling. Jack would have her believing in him. There would be no way she could reason her way out of this. "Tell her…"

"Jack says he misses you." Eve said.

"Well, we didn't have much snow last winter. I'm sure he missed us here." Sophie said, crossing her arms.

"He says he went to your gallery showings." Another girl passed on. "He's really proud of you. 'The last collection about Bunnymund was a little much, though. It's not even Easter.'" The young girl looked confused.

"Wow, what a stalker," Sophie quipped playfully. She was scanning the area, clearly not seeing Jack. "Tell him to leave me alone, will ya?"

"He says only if you look him in the eye and tell him yourself." Eve transfered, watching Jack. Sophie followed her gaze.

"Go away, Jack Frost!" Sophie waved. But Jack had moved.

"You're not even trying to believe!" the girls giggled.

Sophie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine." The girl turned on her heel, hands on her hips and a smirk playing on her lips. Her green eyes fixed onto Jack's. "Hey, Stalker, stop stalking. Try the guarding thing more, yeah?"

Jack's heart skipped. She was looking at him. She was talking to him. Just like that. Just like that, she believed. And she wanted to see him. And she did, like she never stopped. Sophie took his hand and put a colored water bottle into it. "Help these girls paint."

Her warmth. He felt it in her hand. Her smile. It was directed towards him. It was his favorite smile, one that brought a twinkle to her eye. The smile he hadn't seen in so long.

"Sophie…"

The girl looked away for a moment, then returned his gaze. "I'm sorry." She said quietly before turning to the girls. "So, what are we painting?"

There was no plan. When the group had finished, there was no distinguishable figure, it was a tie dye of colors. Even their snowman they had built was attacked, though he did get his beard in the end. Sophie gave him a mustache goatee combo with green paint and the girls called him Jonathan. When the sun began to set, the girls set for home, Eve with her ice statue cradled in her hands.

Sophie looked back up to Jack. "Jack, I—"

Jack pulled her into a tight hug. He didn't want to let go. He wouldn't. Not when he could finally feel her, finally talk to her, finally see that bright smile of hers. "I missed you, Sophie. You have no idea how much I missed you. And it hurt. It hurt so much."

"I know… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Sophie hugged him back.

"What made you… what made you want to believe again?" Jack asked, holding her at arms length.

"I…" Sophie smiled a bit and snorted. "I want to work with kids. I think… I think I've found my true calling. I never realized how much I love being with kids until I volunteered at the hospital during the summer. I remember hearing your stories about how you played with children all the time, even when they couldn't see you. How it was the best feeling in the world. And I finally understood it. It's hard, though, to play with kids when you don't believe in something. When they believe in North and Tooth with all of their heart, but you just can't say anything because you don't want to destroy the wonder they hold.

"And… more than that, I just…" Her lip quivered and her eyes shone in the lamp lights. "I miss my imaginary friend, Jack. I miss… I miss the boy I fell in love with. And… I want him back so badly because I can't forget him, no matter how hard I try."

"Sophie, I'm here." Jack pulled her to his chest and held her tight. "I'm here. And I won't leave again, I promise."

"What happened, Jack? Why'd you go?"

Jack took Sophie and sat with her on a park bench. He explained what happened with Pitch and what happened to the children and what happened to Jamie and Sophie. He explained the daydreams, how those thoughts weren't Sophie's, how her imaginings were the work of Pitch and it was because of him she had become disenchanted. She apologized over and over again for hanging onto those thoughts, even after the nightmarish daydreams had become sweet imaginings. She wanted to try and grow up. She told herself that was the only way she could be happy.

Jack never once blamed her.

"But, you've been around, though, haven't you?" Sophie questioned. "I could feel your presence. Sometimes, I've seen you. You've continued to watch over me, even after I gave you up. Didn't you?"

Jack nodded. "Of course. I promised Jamie I'd take care of you. And…" Jack chewed on his words. "I couldn't stay away. I tried, I really did. But the pain of missing your hurt too much. It was easier to see you. Even if you couldn't see me back." Jack rubbed his forehead and snorted. "Some nights, I'd sit with you when you slept. Because that was when you believed in me. And I would stroke your hair or back. Because I missed you and your warmth and… Ugh, I'm a creepy. I'm sorry, that's creepy. No, it's not… Yeah, yeah it is. It's really creepy."

Sophie laughed. "Yeah, just a little."

"Now I feel like that sorry excuse for a vampire from that movie you made me watch. The self-loathing, sparkle man. Yeah. He was creepy."

"Hey! We had fun! We put it on mute and put in our own dialogue. That's all those movies are good for. Besides, you can never compare to him," Sophie laughed. "Because, wanna know something?" Jack raised an eyebrow. She whispered loudly. "I wasn't sleeping. I was only pretending to."

"Okay, okay, so we're both creepy." Jack chuckled. Then paused. "Hey! You let me tell you all those things! And you were listening! You're such a jerk!"

"You would have said them anyway," Sophie smirked, sticking out her tongue. "Wait, what things? Embarrassing things? Like what?"

Jack sighed, relieved. "Oh, good, you actually were sleeping that time I told you that thing and asked you about stuff." Like how he felt. How she felt. If he really did love her. How much he actually cared about her.

"You're going to tell me someday, Jack Frost. I know you are." Sophie nodded and leaned against his shoulder. She played with the necklace he gave her, looking into it. Jack couldn't see what she saw in it. He was happy, though. She wore it this whole time. And she found a way to wear it all the time without the cold pressing against her constantly. Jack watched as the smile faded. No, he had to think of how to bring it back. He needed that smile. "I still should try and let you go…" Sophie sighed. "Even if it's not the belief in you, I just… I'm in love with you. I can't love another man while I'm stuck on you. How would I start a family of my own someday?"

"I'm sorry I stole your affection. It was rude of me, and I'd totally give it back if I could, but I sold it to the Russian mafia. A young woman's love goes pretty high over there."

"Oh, well, then, I guess I'm stuck, huh?" Sophie laughed. "But, it's okay. I'll be okay. As long as I have my guardian angel." She gave Jack this look and he held back the urge to hold her close. She was so adorable, so amazing, so strong.

"Yep." Jack nodded. They were silent for a while. Jack frowned. "You know… I don't think this would have happened if I'd given a proper goodbye."

"Oh?" Sophie wiggled in her seat a bit. "How would you have said goodbye?"

"Well, first, we'd spend a few hours doing something we both love. I'd watch you paint, or we'd play in the snow. Then, when it was time for me to go, I'd say, 'Sophie. I'm going somewhere, and I'm not sure when I'll be back.' I'd look you in the eyes," Jack met her springtime green eyes. "I'd say, 'It's going to be dangerous. And I'm going to need as much help I can get. I need you to believe in me. No matter what.' I would have held your face." Jack took her face in his hands. "I would have taken in the warmth. Because it's my favorite kind of warmth. Sophie's warmth. I would have begged, 'Please, please, don't forget me, I need you. I need the strength you give me.'" The girl closed her eyes, Jack read the pain. He pressed his lips to hers and she snaked her hands around his neck, bringing him closer. He didn't realize how much he needed this. Her lips on his, her sweet smell and taste, her heat. When they finally broke apart, he pressed his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Sophie Bennett."

"Jack…" The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There's only one thing we can do, then." Jack quirked his head. She gave him that smiled that he loved. "Make the best of it."

_**A/N**: This is not the last chapter! I still have maybe a chapter or two left. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long! We're almost done, and it will be sad. But if I get another prompt, perhaps I will write more Jack x Sophie. Any suggestions?_


	16. Chapter 16

"_Stars shining up above you—Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'—Birds singing in the sycamore trees—Dream a little dream of me—Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you—Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you—But in your dreams whatever they be—Dream a little dream of me—Yes, dream a little dream of me._"

Jack sang to Sophie a song he had heard throughout the years more times than he could count. He always associated the song with Sandman, considering the lyrics corresponded with dreams. The two of them cuddled up, she was ready for sleep. Jack would have left her, but she clung to him, her arms wrapped around his chest. He wondered if he was keeping her cold.

The blonde snorted. "You're a terrible singer, Jack Frost." he mumbled sleepily. "You'd think after three-hundred years, you would have had enough practice to sing like a god."

"Excuse _me_, little-miss-artist. Fine, I won't serenade you anymore." Jack scoffed.

"No, no." She squeezed him tighter. "I said you weren't good, I didn't say I didn't like it. It's cute."

Jack chuckled and rubbed her back. His hand slipped beneath her shirt and he could feel the contusions of a scar as his hands passed down. He froze and traced the mark. She shivered slightly at his touch, but didn't move away.

"Sophie… I'm sorry," Jack said softly.

"What? 'Bout your singing? I forgive you, we'll get you lessons." she slurred.

"No. About…" He moved his hand over the scar.

Her hand moved over his and she linked fingers with him. "'M not." she muttered. "Reminds me of you. Got a permanent part of you on me. I love it. So, thanks I guess."

Jack leaned down and kissed her head. She buried her face into his chest and sighed with exhaustion. Jack began to hum _Dream a Little Dream of Me_ until sand danced around the girl's head. He slipped out of her grip, careful not to jostle her awake.

What Jack and Sophie had wasn't exactly what people thought of when they thought "relationship." There weren't titles like boyfriend or girlfriend. It was just "together." Honestly, there wasn't much of a difference in what they did from the years he'd watch over Sophie. He'd keep her company, he'd watch her paint, they'd go play.

The only differences was this time, Jack and Sophie would play with the children together and when Sophie hung out with her friends, Jack would end up distracting her or making her laugh in some way. Jack did the same thing with Jamie's friends. Jack loved to pick on Phil, though. He had to admit he teased this Phil more than Phil the yeti. He would send ice down his back or freeze his drink. Sophie would laugh with the rest of her friends. Eventually, Phil decided he was better off with another group. Neither Jack nor Sophie were sad to see him go.

Jamie came home for Christmas holiday. The three of them would retire at night to the roof to watch Sandy's dream sand. Jack would hold Sophie's hand. Jamie would smirk at them. Jamie understood, though, it wasn't a long term thing. That they only had so long they could bask in this togetherness. And every night, Jamie would beg the Man in the Moon to make the two of them Immortals.

As always, MiM was a silent observer.

"We don't have the right stuff." Sophie said softly. "We're just, I dunno, normal. Compared to them."

"Hey, I was a normal kid, too." Jack said. "But… I wouldn't get my hopes up." He sighed. "You can blame Jamie. I'm sure his begging has insulted the Moon."

"Hey!" Jamie shoved Jack. "I'm trying to get on his good side!"

"Well, you're doing a heck of a job." Jack snickered.

"It would be nice," Sophie let out a breath and squeezed Jack's hand. "But when we're gone, dont miss us too much, alright? We won't ever really leave."

Jack tightened his grip on hers and nodded. "I'll do my best. But, we still have time. And lots of it."

"Let's not think about that now!" Jamie punched the air and grabbed a fist full of dream sand. "Let's think about it in like eighty years! We'll be nearing a hundred and we'll have some time to think about it!" Jamie shook the sand in his hand and released a handful of words that danced around. "Let's focus on here and now. This is what's important." Jamie took Jack's other hand. "We're a family."

Jack held onto Jamie's hand and nodded. "You're right."

"Laura, too, right?" Sophie asked.

"Of course Laura, too!" Jamie clenched his free fist. "Someday, Laura and I are gonna be married. I can feel it. She's the one, guys. We're gonna have a bunch of little children and Jack, you got to guard them, too. Just like you've been watching my little sister, you gotta watch my kids, too. I'm counting on you."

"Geeze, Jamie, you're putting a lot of pressure on me." Jack joked. "You act like it's my job or something to make sure the kids are safe."

"You're a Guardian of Childhood. You're doing an awful job."

"I tried to talk them out of it, but they insisted."

The rest of the break, Jamie had to catch up on writing. His editor was on his back about the upcoming deadline and Jamie was seriously behind with college finals and family time. Sophie and Jack were happy to drag him away from his work every now and then, but Jack was asked to keep Sophie company for a while until Jamie was where he wanted to be.

Sophie was getting ready for school, too. She decided to start attending a local college to earn a BA to teach art in elementary schools. She didn't get accepted to a big college like Jamie, but she was content with what education she could get.

Jack had seen these siblings grow and learn. And they taught him, too. He had forgotten what family was like, and with these two, he really had it. Yes, the Guardians were closer to him now, too, but they were busy. Toothiana and Sandman were constantly busy. It was night somewhere, children always needed dreams or always expected the Tooth Fairy. Bunnymund and North were busy enough with their own work.

Jamie and Sophie were always there for him. And he was there for them. When Jamie and Laura got into a fight, Jack was there to calm him down and help him rationalize. Or he was there to lighten up the pressure put on him by school or his editor. When Sophie was lonely or having a break down, Jack was there. She was susceptible to them in high school, but Jack was glad that she was becoming happier.

Sometimes, Jack would visit the Tooth Palace and look at his memories. Avalyn the Baby Tooth would twitter around him. Jack wanted to watch his precious memories again and he seemed to realize…. Jill was so much like Jamie. That was probably what attracted Jack to the boy in the first place. That the boy unconsciously reminded him of the sister he had forgotten. He even looked like her.

When Jack told Jamie that, Jamie went into a thoughtful silence. He muttered something about "reincarnation" but shook his head, clearly dismissing the thought. "Must be a coincidence." Jamie brushed it off.

One day, when Jack went to visit the Bennett home, he found no one was there. At Sophie's window was a piece of paper taped to the window: "Gone to the park. Meet us there?" Jack smiled. Sophie must have been able to drag Jamie away from the computer to give him a break. Jack smirked and flew off to the park.

There, he floated above the siblings and a group of children. Jamie was helping the boys build a fort and Sophie was helping the girls ball up snowballs. One of the girls had a bottle of colored water and was decorating the snowballs.

Jack waited for just the right moment and then dropped in front of Sophie. She gasped a bit and he leaned forward and nipped her nose with his lips. She covered her mouth and nose and giggled at his smirk.

"Nipped your nose."

"Jack Frost!" the girls cried out. The boys looked over and Jamie called and waved. "Jack! Where've you been! You're late!"

"Are we having a snowball war?" Jack asked, looking around. Of course they were, it was obvious.

"Boys versed girls, Jack." Sophie smirked. "Prepare to die!"

"Oh, you are _on_!" Jack ran over to the boys. He looked over at Sophie and bit his lip before turning to the fort the boys were building. He lept into the air and flew around the structure, using his staff to making it taller and longer. "There we go, guys."

"Don't go easy on them, Jack! Just 'cause Sophie's on their side doesn't give you any excuse." Jamie scolded.

"Hey, who said I was going easy on her? I call this payback for burying me last week in the snow." Jack snickered and waved his staff through the snow to create more snowballs. "She's going to regret it."

"Yes!" Jamie fist pumped the air and gathered the boys for a plan of attack. Jack glanced over at Sophie. She still wore a smirk. The girl had a plan of attack. Even though the boys had the kind of winter on their side, the girls didn't look scared. None of them called how unfair it was.

This worried Jack.

Jack stood in the middle of the field, holding up his staff. All was still. Boys and girls held their ammo, itching for the battle. "Ready?" he looked between the sides. "Set… go!" Jack swung his staff down and lifted himself into the air as snow was flung across the field.

A battle waged. Jack supplied ammo and aided in throwing snowballs to the girls.

The girls threw colored snowballs. They stained the boys fort and coats. The girls were pelted heavily, but the boys were drenched in blues and pinks and purples.

When the battle was over, the boys may have won but the girls had won the war. The group all laid around the battlefield, panting with exhaustion. Jamie and Sophie sat next to each other, chuckling at the children. Jack sat on a tree branch above them.

"This is washable, right, Soph?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Liar." Sophie leaned on her brother's shoulder and looked up at Jack. "You boys look beautiful. Works of art."

Jack twisted upside down and hooked his knees around the branch, hanging upside-down in front of the siblings with a look of discontent.

"You gotta take responsibility for this." He pointed to his stained sweatshirt. "And this." He motioned to his now multi-colored hair.

"Awww, don't like getting a little paint on you?" Jack's response was an unbreakable disgruntled expression. Well, he thought it was unbreakable anyway. The girl leaned forward and kissed him. Jack's expression broke and he grinned wide.

"Alright, time to gather the troops." Jamie pulled himself up and walked over to the boys, calling about making snowmen soldiers. Jack flipped over and sat next to Sophie. They watched Jamie and the kids rolling large balls for the snowmen. One of the girls ran over to the paints, but in her excitement, she kicked the bottles and they rolled down the hill behind the girl's fort and into the road.

"Don't worry, Lee!" Sophie stood up. "I got it!" she jogged over to the girl who was making her way to the road to retrieve the bottles. Sophie put her hand on the girl's shoulder before heading down the hill.

"Jack! We need some pinecones!" Jamie called to him. "Shake some down, will ya?"

"You got it!" Jack lept into the branches, climbing higher into the tree. He used his staff to shake a branch, knocking several pinecones down, causing them to land on the children and Jamie.

There was a piercing screech. A loud horn. A deafening crash. A shrill scream.

"SOPHIE!"

_**A/N**__: One more chapter. Please don't be mad. I'll try and get it out quickly! _

_I've also decided I'm going to make two separate... "stories" you can call them. One that is Sophie and Jack centric and another that is Jamie and Jack centric. They'll be a series of one-shots complied in one place. I'm sure several of them will be things I wanted to include in this story but did not as they did not further the plot. They were just silly and fun. And some are pretty dark. So, the one-shots will be from this universe. Most of them, anyway. _

_If anyone has any prompt suggestions, please leave a review or PM me~! _


	17. Chapter 17 - Epilogue

Jack's first instinct was to fly down to the kids and usher them away. Jamie ran past them towards his sister. Jack felt numb. He wanted so badly to make sure Sophie was okay and safe, but he already knew. He knew she…

"Sophie!"

"She's gonna be okay, right?"

"What happened?"

"SHE'S GONNA DIE!"

"No!" Jack called over them. "J-Jamie's calling for help. She's going to be just fine. She's… she's gonna be okay. Why don't you guys… why don't you guys go home? We'll play again soon, alright? I promise."

"But, Sophie—"

"Just… just go home, okay?" Jack insisted. "We're gonna play again, soon, alright? Jamie and Sophie, too. Why don't you race, hm? See who gets home fastest? Ready… set… go!"

The kids looked between each other, terrified, but complied. They ran off towards their homes and Jack ran over towards the accident.

Jamie held Sophie in his arms, desperately talking to help on his cell phone. The owner of the car was an older gentleman who was horrified at what happened, calling as well. Jack looked down at the broken girl. There was so much blood, it stained everything. Her bright pants and white shoes, her blonde hair and paling face. The snow beneath the siblings.

Jack couldn't hear anything. Only bits and pieces of what went on around him. The gentleman said something about black ice and losing control of the car. There were sirens. Paramedics.

She was pronounced dead right there.

Jamie screamed out in anguish and refused to release his little sister. He begged the paramedics to do something. They could fix her, right? They could use those shock things and bring her back, right? They were remorseful and respectable as they explained the impact had snapped her neck and she had lost far too much blood. Jamie could only cry out as they coaxed him into releasing the girl to take her.

Jack slowly moved next to Jamie and took his hand. Jamie squeezed it with both of his, brought it to his forehead, choking on sobs. Jack had never seen Jamie like this and it only further numbed him to the situation. He felt a warm substance coating his hand and realized Jamie was drenched in his own sister's blood.

Then he realized it. This was the last time he would feel her warmth. He had seen her final smiled, tasted her final kiss, heard her final words. She would never come back to hug him and she would never be able to assure him she was okay. No, "It's just a scratch!"

Jack began to shake and he dropped his staff and covered his face. The horror and shock had just hit him and sent him into a spiral of unfamiliar emotions. He didn't know how to deal with them. This wasn't like the nightmares Pitch had induced him to. He could have actually done something to prevent this.

And it was his winter that caused it.

Jack had seen and caused more accidents than he could count because of the ice on the roads. Of course, he had never seen anyone seriously injured. And this time… this time his winter destroyed the most precious life he knew.

The man with the car stepped over to Jamie. Jamie looked up at him, still hanging on to Jack's hand. He was clearly mortified and felt so much guilt for what he had done. He began to apologize profusely. He begged Jamie, if there was anything, _anything_ he could do, the boy should say the word.

Jamie stood up. Jack shakily stood with him.

"It's not his fault, Jamie." Jack whispered.

"I know." Jamie said softly. He shook his head, remembering the man couldn't see or hear Jack. "It's okay." Jamie looked the man in the eye. "It's okay. It's not your fault. It was an accident."

The man took some comfort, but he still felt responsible. But he shouldn't and Jack knew that.

Jack picked up his staff. It started to snow. The paramedics offered Jamie a ride to the hospital where they would hold Sophie. They would call his parents and they could make arrangements.

Jack rode with Jamie and Jamie never once released him. Didn't Jamie realize it was Jack's fault? Jack had to go. He had to get out of there. He could feel the turmoil itching for release and here was not the place to do it. Not Burgess. Not in any place of civilization.

"Jamie," Jack said quietly. "I need to go."

"Please, don't." Jamie choked. "Don't go. I need you." The paramedics gave Jamie a pitiful look. Perhaps thinking he was begging for his sister to wake up.

Jamie's anguish was the only thing that kept Jack where he was. He felt frost spreading thicker on his staff. But he wasn't going to leave his friend, not when he so desperately needed him.

Jack didn't leave Jamie. Not through the arrangements, not through the sleepless nights. The next few days were torture. Heavy snow waged outside and Jack couldn't stop it.

Laura had arrived. It took two days for her to make arrangements to get to the Bennett home, but she made it. She embraced her boyfriend and Jack watched as he sobbed into her shoulder. The woman looked to Jack, tears in her eyes, and opened her arms for him as well. He almost didn't take the offer. But she didn't accept that. She pulled him over and held them both.

Jack hadn't cried. Not yet. He couldn't bring himself to or figure out how or why. The constant rush of emotions had seemed to have messed with his tear ducts or kept him just at that point where he felt like he was going to collapse and break down but could not.

There had to be a breaking point.

"Jamie, I have to go." Jack said again. He could not bring himself to be firm.

"You're going to be back, right?"

Jack nodded. "See you tomorrow, Jamie."

The winter spirit flew out the window, leaving Jamie in the care of Laura. He was in good hands. Jack needed to go and calm down. Or break down. Either one. But here would not be the place.

Jack Frost landed in the snow and looked up at a frozen wave of ice and black sand. He had told Sophie about it when he told her of the time Pitch tried to get him on his side. She wanted to see it. Something about contrast and shape and how it sounded like art.

Jack swung his staff and the ice cracked. He slammed it against the structure and the crack deepened. One more. The whole this shattered and collapsed. Jack screamed out into the open canyon of ice and snow and a bitter icy snow swirled around him. Visibility was zero.

Jack flew into the air and glided along the edges, dragging his staff along the ice and rocks. Sharp shards of ice formed wherever the staff touched. He released ice into the abyss and screamed in agony. He had never felt so much pain before. Everything hurt. His head, his chest, his lungs, his eyes.

He had not been prepared for this. He was sure he had time. He was sure they had time. And when it was her time, he would be ready. He wouldn't feel this. He wasn't sure what he would feel, but he wasn't supposed to feel this.

She was too young. Eighteen. Barely starting life.

He was supposed to watch her grow old, mother children, get married, have a big family, spread her love and art.

He broke.

Jack Frost tumbled out of the sky and curled in on himself, sobbing. He was supposed to protect her. That was his job. Jamie gave him one job. The Man in the Moon gave him one job. And he failed. He failed everyone. He failed himself.

He failed Sophie.

It took a while, but the snow had slowed. It calmed into a light flurry. Jack pulled himself out of the snow and landed lightly on top of it. The light of Antarctica made if difficult to tell how long had really passed. He supposed he should head home now that he had worn himself out.

In Burgess, he landed lightly on the ice of the pond he had died in and was reborn from. He looked up to the Bennett home. Lights were on. It was dark outside.

He couldn't bring himself to go to Jamie.

Dawn broke. The sun rose. The family was dressed in dark as they left. Jack followed them to the church, but could not enter. He sat on the steeple and watched the congregation gather.

It was an hour later that everyone had left to head for the cemetery. Jack followed once again and made himself comfortable in a tree. Umbrellas were passed around as a soft and gentle snow began to fall. There were final words. Final goodbyes. Everyone left.

Except for Jamie and Laura.

"_Dream a little dream of me._" Jack sang, looking up to the sky. He felt boiling tears pour down his face. "_Yes, dream a little dream of me._"

— — —

Jamie was quick to dispel Jack's insistance that what happened to Sophie was his fault. He was the bringer of the ice that caused the crash. He had failed to protect her. Jamie slapped him. He told Jack it wasn't anyone's fault. It was an accident. A freak accident that no one could have predicted and nobody was to blame. Especially Jack.

"You made her happy. That is all I could have ever asked for."

It was a year later when Jamie's first book was published. Jack was there for the release. Jamie insisted all the ones that were invited bring their children. After all, it was a children's book. Jamie and Laura had gathered them to tell the children about the hero of this book, Jack Frost.

And much to their surprise, he had shown up that night. What they had expected to be a dull night, stuck at an adult party soon turned into a night of games and fun.

At the end of the night, Jamie handed Jack a book. This was his first time looking at it. Jack smiled at the cover art. Jamie had used Sophie's art throughout the book, much to his excitement. It made him happy to see it. He missed it.

Jack turned the pages and stopped at the dedication page.

_To the honorary Guardian of Childhood  
Whose Center is Creativity and Love  
My little sister  
Sophie Bennett  
May the Man in the Moon smile upon you_

Jack looked up at Jamie who wore a sad smile. "I guess you haven't seen her around, huh?" Jamie asked. Jack shook his head. No. The Man in the Moon had not chosen to bring her back. He had not chosen her as an Immortal.

Jack had looked.

"Hey, it was worth a shot, huh?" Jamie pushed Jack a bit. "You should go do your job now. And don't forget about next week, okay?"

"I won't." Jack nodded. "See you then."

The next week, Jack sat on top of his staff in the back of a congregation of another sort. A much happier one. One he wanted to actually attend.

Jamie and Laura's wedding.

Jamie was right. This woman was his one an only. And as the minister pronounced the two of them man and wife, it begun to snow in the hall. Jack smiled as he realized something. He must have loved Jamie as well. Of course, his love for Jamie was different than the way he loved Sophie. But it was still love.

He knew so because he saw the man so happy, so overjoyed and he could not help but share the feelings.

Jamie and Laura brought home a child a year later. And another one ten months after that. And another one eighteen months later. Two boys and a girl. Tyler, Elliot, and Sophie.

Each year, Jamie released a new book. It wasn't long after the Jack Frost book had been released that Jack's believer count had matched the other Guardians'.

Jack had watched the children grow up. Jack watched Jamie and Laura grow old. And neither of them had ever stopped believing. Or their children. Or their children's children.

And Jack had watched over every single one of them.

Laura died before Jamie. She was seventy-two. It was cancer that had gotten her. Jack mourned with Jamie and their children. It was ten years later that Jamie followed her.

Jack was prepared this time. Yes, he was sad. Yes, he took a long time to mourn the death of his best friend. But Jamie would have wanted him to pick up and move on. Jack promised he would. So he did.

But not without hoping that, perhaps, the Man in the Moon smiled down upon him and granted him his wish to join the Immortals.

**Epilogue**

A hundred years had passed since the passing of Jamie Bennett. Jack Frost still could not forget him, not his sister Sophie. The pain of Sophie's death still brought a twinge to his heart that he could not shake. Some days, when it got bad, he'd take to Toothiana's Tooth Palace and ask her to show him Sophie's memories.

He sat in the Tooth Palace with Avalyn the Baby Tooth. She would show him Sophie's most precious memories. He would sit there, smiling, tears streaming down his face. Her smile made him so happy, but it hurt so much. He missed it more than anything.

When the vision died, he looked to Avalyn again. "More? Please?"

The Baby Tooth looked upon him sadly. Then, she straightened at attention, looking away from him. Jack looked up. What had her so spooked?

Jack saw it.

It was a man covered with red, orange, and yellow feathers. He wore a cloak with a fiery hem—seriously, it was on fire—and brown pants. Feathers adorned the headdress he wore and made up the collar of the cloak. He ruffled a large pair of wings on his back and put his hands on his hips.

"There you are, Jack Frost." he said. Jack slowly stood to his feet. "You really are an illusive one, aren't you?"

"Jamie…?"

"Phoenix. I mean, you can call me Jamie if you want, but I've been called Phoenix for the past one hundred years."

Jack stood, stunned. The man looked no older than twenty. He wore that too familiar grin. Jack couldn't help himself as he dropped Sophie's container of baby teeth and ran to him.

Jamie and Jack embraced tightly. Two comrades that had been apart for far too long and had missed each other. "Looks like all that begging wasn't for nothing, huh?"

"Wait, so, what about Laura?" Jack backed up to look at him. "Tyler? Elliot? Sophie?" Jamie frowned and shook his head. Jack's grin fell. "Jamie, I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright." Jamie smiled fondly. "They had good and happy lives. They all lived long."

Jack couldn't help but hug the man once more. He was just to glad to see him. So amazed. The Man in the Moon. Manny. MiM. He actually granted his wish. Even if he hadn't seen it for one hundred years, he had his best friend back.

"It's good to see you, too, Jack." Jamie clapped him on the shoulder. "But, we need to go now that I've found you."

Jack looked up at the man carefully. Jamie only smirked.

"There's someone waiting for you."

_End._

_**A/N**__: Thank you all so much for sticking through this and supporting me! I appreciate every single one of you who took the time to look at my writing and even more if you've left feedback. It's because of your feedback that this story is how it is. There's a lot that didn't make it and even more that changed and that's because of you guys. This was how I wanted it to end from the beginning, but so much has changed from how Sophie dies to even her belief returning. _

_I decided to make Jamie a phoenix because his center is faith. And faith always rises from the ashes, hence a phoenix. Or something like that. _

_I might show Sophie's Immortal form in the series of one-shots I plan to write. Look for the story Frosted Scissors. Because this is what I call this ship and that's what the title is gonna be. There's going to be one that's also for Jamie, but I have yet to think of a title for it. So just keep an eye out._

_Again, I cannot express enough gratitude for you guys. You are amazing. I didn't expect this story to get any reviews or any views because of the strange and unpopular pairing choice. So, thank you so much for your support._

_Much love,  
MK_


End file.
